Fggggggg
W poprzednim odcinku TBA Dom Po odpadnięciu Jackie jedno było pewne - nikt nie jest bezpieczny. Eliminacja ta najbardziej oczywiście dotknęła CJ'a, który obwiniał o nią siebie. CJ: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Jackie odpadła... To moja wina! Simon: '''Nie obwiniaj siebie brachu. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić! Katie i Sadie tak zdecydowały, i tyle. Nie ma sensu przez to płakać. '''Evelynn: '''Chcesz znać moje zdanie? Ona nie była ciebie warta. Znaliście się przed grą, a ona nawet wstydziła się do ciebie przyznać. Mówiła jaka jest prawdziwa, a to właśnie ona okazała się najbardziej fałszywa. Sorry, ale taka prawda. Weź się w garść CJ i pokaż, że masz jaja! Jeśli nie dla siebie to dla niej, chociaż moim zdaniem ona miała cię gdzieś. '''CJ: Ehh, dzięki wam. Macie rację. CJ (PZ): Oczywiście, że odpadnięcie Jackie mnie zabolało. Obwiniałem o to siebie, ale Evelynn dała mi do myślenia. Przecież Jackie sama nie chciała się do mnie przyznać i traktowała mnie jak śmiecia! Może rzeczywiście ona nie traktuje naszej przyjaźni tak poważnie jak ja? Chciałem dobrze, ale wyszło jak zwykle. Mam teraz złamane serce i nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić. Pozostanie w programie Maddie nie spodobało się niektórym, dlatego Ce'Brie postanowiła zrobić zebranie grupowe na które zaproszone zostały Kate, Abigail i LaTeesha. Ce'Brie: '''To niemożliwe, że Maddie dalej jest w tej grze! Ona jest weteranką i wygrała już pieniądze. Nie wierzę, że ona nie jest tu, żeby się wzbogacić. Musimy coś z tym zrobić. '''Abigail: Tylko co? To Katie i Sadie decydują kto odpadnie, więc nie mamy nic do gadania. Ce'Brie: No i tu się mylicie! Słuchajcie uważnie. Pamiętacie tą laskę, która odpadła na zadaniu? Była ze mną w parze. To JA obcięłam kawałek swoich włosów i zgoniłam na nią! Jestem geniuszem, prawda? I przeze mnie odpadła. Ce'Brie wydawała się bardzo dumna z tego, co zrobiła. Ce'Brie: Jestem taka strategiczna i mądra, że mogę wszystko! Udowodniłam, że mam IQ 190. Dlatego w tej grze wszystko jest możliwe. Musimy być cwane i bystre dziewczęta. Ale spokojnie, spokojnie. Nie pochlebiajcie mi. Ja się dopiero rozkręcam. Ce'Brie (PZ): Postanowiłam założyć kobiecy sojusz z Kate, Abigail i LaTeeshą, żeby pozbyć się z tej gry weteranów! Myślałam, że będzie jakieś głosowanie, a to Katie i Sadie wybierają kto odpada... I tak znalazłam na to sposób, i to dzięki MNIE Deidre odpadła! Buahahahahahaaahahah! (złowieszczy śmiech) Pierwszy ruch sezonu należy do mnie! Oni są pionkami, a ja szachownicą... czy jakoś tak, nie jestem zbyt dobra z metaforami. W każdym razie to jest gra w berka, a ja ją wygrywam, bo nikt mnie nie dogoni z moim błyskawicznym myśleniem. LaTeesha i Kate wydawały się zadowolone w przeciwieństwie do Abigail, której nie podobała się postawa Ce'Brie. Abigail: 'Naprawdę to zrobiłaś? Ale dlaczego? ''Ce'Brie dumnie przytaknęła głową. '''Ce'Brie: '''Zrobiłam! Dlaczego? Bo jestem mądra. Dlatego. '''LaTeesha: '''Woow! Nie wpadałabym na coś takiego. '''Kate: '''Ja też! I tak nie lubiłam tamtej dziewczyny. Dziwna była i ubierała się jak totalna sierota. '''Abigail (PZ): Wow, Ce'Brie chyba oszalała! To co ona zrobiła było bardzo niesprawiedliwe. Deidre nie zasłużyła odpaść w taki sposób. Ona jest bully, a ja czegoś takiego nie toleruję! Jestem za miłością i pokojem na świecie. Nie chcę być skarżypytą, ale być może będę musiała powiedzieć o tym Katie i Sadie. Takich rzeczy się po prostu nie robi. Jeszcze pomyślę, ale Ce'Brie nie powinna nam o tym mówić, bo to może obrócić się przeciwko niej. Jeśli jest niby takim strategicznym geniuszem to jakim cudem o tym nie pomyślała? Maddie spędzała czas samotnie pijąc wino i obserwując pozostałych. Podeszła do niej Kate. Kate: To przez ciebie Jackie odpadła! Maddie: Huh? Kate: Ty jesteś wiedźmą! Kate splunęła obok Maddie i odeszła. Maddie zrobiła unbothered minę. Maddie (PZ): Wygląda na to, że jestem teraz wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać! Ze wszystkich ludzi Kate podeszła do mnie i powiedziała, co myśli, chociaż moim zdaniem to dziwne, bo nigdy nie widziałam Kate gadającej z Jackie, a nagle jest tak rozżalona jej eliminacją? Myślę, że oni szukają sobie po prostu kozła ofiarnego i łatwego celu, ale ja nigdzie się nie wybieram. Potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. Czuję, że niedługo powstanie sequel Mean Girls na podstawie tego programu. Kimberly to Regina George, Kate jest jak Karen, a Ce'Brie świetnie sprawdziłaby się w roli Gretchen. Maddie poszła porozmawiać w sypialni z Nastasią i Abigail. '' '''Abigail: '''It's like a high school all over again... '''Maddie: '''Wy jesteście jedne z nielicznych normalnych dziewczyn tutaj. Mam już powoli ich dość! Wolę być wiedźmą niż pustą lalą jak one. '''Nastasia: '''Okropne są. Te dziewczyny posuną się do wszystkiego, żeby wygrać! '''Maddie:' Jak byłam nagrywać konfy to porównałam je do Mean Girls. Tymczasem przez szklankę za drzwiami podsłuchiwała ich Ce'Brie. Nastasia: Haha, niezłe porównanie! Kate to totalnie Karen Smith. Abigail: 'Mówisz? Ja bym powiedziała, że Ce'Brie to Karen Smith! Obie są tak tępe, że szok. ''Ce'Brie była bardzo zaskoczona tym, co usłyszała. 'Ce'Brie (PZ): Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Abigail obrabia mi dupę, a jeszcze przed chwilą siedziałyśmy z dziewczynami i omawiałyśmy plany na grę! Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Pewnie swoją "depresję" też zmyśliła. Ona cała jest fałszywa. Mówi, że jest weganką, a widziałam jak je czekoladowe jajko! Tylko ja jestem tu prawdziwa, reszta jest fake. Zniszczę ją. Ja jak Karen Smith? Ja tępa? No teraz to się wkurzyłam! Dostałam zaproszenie do członkostwa Mensy, więc niech ona pomyśli zamiast coś powie. Jak już to jestem jak Regina George, HBIC. Head Bitch in Charge. A ona jest jak Jaś Fasola, chociaż to i tak komplement jak na nią. Nie pozwolę sobie być PRZEŚLADOWANA! To jest już przemoc słowna i nikt nie będzie obrażał mojego umysłu, bo mi zazdroszczą, że jestem mądrzejsza! ' ''Ce'Brie od razu poszła do kuchni do LaTeeshy i Kate, by podzielić się z nimi nowinkami. '' '''Ce'Brie: Abigail nas zdradziła. Ona już nie jest jedną z dziewczyn. Nie uwierzycie, co powiedziała! Mimo że Ce'Brie wyglądała na wyraźnie zdenerwowaną to LaTeeshę zdawało się niezbyt to obchodzić. Niewzruszona piła swojego shake'a głośno przy tym siorbiąc. Ce'Brie: 'Ughh! Słuchacie mnie?! '''LaTeesha: '''No co takiego zrobiła? '''Ce'Brie: '''Powiedziała, że ja i Kate jesteśmy mega tępe, i porównała nas do Karen Smith z Wrednych dziewczyn! ''Kate była w szoku po tym, co usłyszała. '' '''Kate: '''Co?! ''Dziewczyna zalała się łzami. '''Kate (PZ): Nie, ja muszę ochłonąć! Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić? Chyba przeżywam załamanie nerwowe. Porównała mnie do Karen Smith, ona jest jedną z najgłupszych postaci filmowych ever. Czyli myśli, że jestem głupia. Skończyłam koledż! To chyba wystarczający dowód, że chyba jednak nie jestem głupia? Widzę, że każdy ma mnie tu za głupią, a to mnie boli. Udowodnię wszystkim, że się mylą i nie jestem głupia. Chwileczkę... Chyba za dużo razy użyłam słowa "głupia". Nie puszczajcie tego. Jakie są synonimy dla tego słowa? LaTeesha zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na płaczącą Kate oraz wściekłą Ce'Brie patrzące na nią wilkiem i uświadomiła sobie, że one na poważnie wzięły to do siebie, więc spoważniała. LaTeesha: '''Dziewczyny, chyba troszeczkę dramatyzujecie. Wyluzujcie. '''Ce'Brie: Ty nie rozumiesz. Ona uraziła naszą dumę! Karen była tylko popychadłem Reginy i była mega głupia. To jest obraza, bo ona w ten sposób zainicjowała, że jesteśmy szmatami, dziwkami i w ogóle najgorsze! To jest WOJNA, dziewczęta. Abigail jest skończona. LaTeesha: '''No okej. Uważam jednak, że trooooszeczkę dramatyzujecie. Trzeba cieszyć się życiem i mieć dystans. '''LaTeesha (PZ): Ja nie chcę nikogo obgadywać, ale pozwólcie mi coś powiedzieć. Kate i Ce'Brie to moje przyjaciółki, jednak one są straaasznymi drama queens. Ktoś powiedział, że są jak jakaś typiara z filmu, które chyba nie lubią czy coś, a one od razu krzyki, piski, ryki i inne takie. No ludzie, my nie mamy po pięć lat. Uważam, że ich reakcja była mocno przesadzona. Wiecie ile razy słyszałam, że jestem jak Cruella De Mon? I wzięłam to jako komplement! Muszą się ogarnąć. Kogo obchodzą takie błahostki? LaTeesha otworzyła lodówkę, by wyjąć swoją dietetyczną colę, jednak jej tam nie znalazła. Dziewczyna przeszukała teren - chciała nawet przesunąć lodówkę i zajrzała pod nią. Niestety, poszukiwania okazały się bezcelowe. LaTeesha: '''Ej, ktoś ukradł mi dietetyczną colę! Markerem na niej napisałam "własność LaTeeshy", żeby nikt mi nie wziął, a tu takie jaja! Co to ma być? Nie piłyście jej? '''Kate & Ce'Brie: '''Nie. '''LaTeesha: Ja tak tego nie zostawię! KTOŚ UKRADŁ MI COLĘ. Zrobię dochodzenie w tej sprawie i w końcu prawda wyjdzie na jaw, bo tak nie może być, że ktoś bierze moją własność! Co ja teraz będę piła?! LaTeesha (PZ): Położyłam moją dietetyczną colę w lodówce i podpisałam, że jest moja, a ktoś ją bezczelnie sobie wziął i wypił! A tak dawno nie piłam coli. Nie no, jaja jak berety. Została tylko normalna cola, a ja się odchudzam... Ci ludzie to są zwierzęta! ' ''LaTeesha wezwała wszystkich do salonu, żeby zrobić zebranie. '''LaTeesha: W lodówce położyłam podpisaną moim imieniem dietetyczną colę. Dzisiaj zajrzałam i nie było po niej ani śladu. Kto ją ruszył? Cisza. LaTeesha: Ludzie, to jest poważna sprawa! Albo przyznacie się teraz, albo... będziecie żyć mając mnie na sumieniu. Cisza. LaTeesha: 'No okej, jak chcecie. Żyjcie tak sobie, jak zwierzęta! Ze swoim zerowym poczuciem moralności. To, co ktoś zrobił było czystym świństwem. Tyle mam wam do powiedzenia! '''Jeanette (PZ): No dobra, to ja wypiłam tą colę, ale to tylko dlatego, że LaTeesha podebrała mi frytki! Ja się nie dzielę jedzeniem. Jest zwykłą hipokrytką. Poza tym, dziewczyno, serio myślisz, że pijąc dietetyczną colę się odchudzisz? To jest nadal COLA. To nie jest zdrowe. ' 'Keira: '''No dobra, ja to zrobiłam! Przepraszam. ''Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni wyznaniem dziewczyny, a zwłaszcza Jeanette. '''LaTeesha: '''Keira, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Myślałam, że się lubimy... '''Keira: Przepraszam, nie chciałam, ale w nocy poczułam ogromne pragnienie. Tak mi teraz wstyd. Odkupię ci ją. LaTeesha przytuliła dziewczynę. LaTeesha: 'Nic się nie stało. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna, że się przyznałaś. Jest jedna rzecz, której nie lubię bardziej od kradzieży i jest to kłamstwo. To, że ty byłaś w stanie tutaj przy wszystkich przyznać się, powiedzieć "no dobra, stało się, sorry, ale to ja zrobiłam"... to mi zaimponowało. Twoja szczerość jest na wagę złota. '''Keira (PZ): Tak naprawdę to nie wypiłam jej tej coli i nawet nie wiem kto to zrobił. Powiedziałam, że to ja, bo mam już dość atmosfery panującej w tym domu. Ciągle tylko dramy i kłótnie. Jeśli z tego powodu odpadnę, niech tak będzie. Może i skłamałam, ale zrobiłam to w słusznej sprawie, więc nie uważam, że zrobiłam coś złego. Czasami tak trzeba. ' Rezydencja Katie i Sadie Do rezydencji Katie i Sadie ktoś się dobijał. Okazało się, że to Portia. 'Portia: '''Wpuśccie mnie!!! ''Dziewczyny postanowiły otworzyć jej drzwi. '''Katie: '''Przecież ty zrezygnowałaś... '''Sadie: '''No właśnie! Nie ma opcji powrotu! '''Portia: Ale się jednak rozmyśliłam. Sorry za to jak się zachowałam. Chcę powrócić! Katie: '''To byłoby niesprawiedliwe względem innych dziewczyn. Sama podjęłaś taką decyzję. '''Portia: '''Bo byłam pod wpływem emocji! Proszę! Dajcie mi szansę. Nie odpadłam tylko zrezygnowałam, to nie to samo! '''Sadie: Portia, powiedziałyśmy ci już... Do Sadie i Katie ktoś zadzwonił. Sadie (rozmawiając przez telefon): Halo, halo? Tak, właśnie jest u nas, dobijała się do drzwi. Oh, rozumiem. No dobrze. Sadie odłożyła telefon i spojrzała się na Portie. Sadie: '''Jednak wracasz! '''Katie: Co?! Ale Sadie, ona zrezygnowała! Sadie (szeptem): '''Menadżer dzwonił. To on podał jej nasz adres. Ona napędza oglądalność i mamy ją przywrócić chociaż na jeden odcinek. '''Katie: '''Oh... Portia, witamy z powrotem! Tylko pamiętaj, to ostatnia szansa. Więcej już nie będzie. '''Portia: '''No wiem przecież. Zawieźcie mnie do domu uczestniczek! Nie zawiodę was. Zostanę waszą BFF. Może jestem emocjonalna, ale nie duszę emocji w sobie i nie jestem aktorką jak te inne ci*y z południa. Jeśli mnie wybierzecie to nie kupicie kota w worku. '''Katie & Sadie (PZ): Postanowiłyśmy dać Portii drugą szansę, bo... yyyy... każdy człowiek na nią zasługuje! A poza tym ona nawet nie odpadła tylko opuściła program na własne życzenie, nie była to nasza decyzja. Oczywiście, że lubimy Portie i chcemy zobaczyć jak sobie poradzi w walce o zostanie naszą BFF! Dom Katie i Sadie weszły do domu uczestników. Katie (krzycząc przez megafon): 'Pakujcie się! Wyjeżdżamy na jeden dzień. Macie 15 minut. Ale to nie jedyna niespodzianka. Druga czeka na was na zewnątrz... ''Dziewczyny potem wyszły pozostawiając uczestników nie wiedzących, co się dzieje. '''Evelynn: Co jest? Gdzie wyjeżdżamy? Emilie: 15 minut?! Omg, nie zdążę się spakować! Oni chyba oszaleli! Pinkie: '''Ja już jestem spakowana! '''Evelynn: Przecież ty nic nie masz. Pinkie: '''Po co mi ubrania na jeden dzień? Nie biorę nic! '''Pinkie (PZ): Mimo całej tej różowej otoczki to muszę przyznać, że czasami czuję się jak facet. Nie rozumiem jak kobiety mogą tak długo się szykować. Wkurza mnie to. Jedziemy gdzieś tylko na jeden dzień, no to okej, nie biorę nic, bo po co? Go hard or go home. Idę na całość. Będzie jazda, wooo! Ciekawe co to za niespodzianka. Kocham niespodzianki. Poza tym jednym razem jak moja mama wysłała mnie do szpitala psychiatrycznego. No ale kocham te miłe niespodzianki! Dziewczyny od razu przerwały czynności, które wykonywały i rzuciły się na walizki, żeby jak najszybciej się spakować. Krzyczały też z ekscytacji zastanawiając się jakie niespodzianki na nie czekają. Tymczasem po kilku minutach faceci i Pinkie byli już gotowi. Donald: 'No to teraz tylko na laski czekać. '''Simon: '''Jak zawsze... ''Donald przybliżył się do Simona. 'Donald: '''Ale pachniesz, co to za zapach? '''Simon: '''Pot. ''Maddie schodziła ze swoją walizką ze schodów. Zepchnęła ją biegnąca z tyłu z pięcioma walizkami Kimberly i zawartość walizki Maddie się wysypała. '' '''Kimberly: '''Uważaj jak chodzisz, pokrako! Dżentelmeni, niech ktoś mi pomoże z moimi walizkami. ''Vince wszedł na schody. 'Vince: '''Kimberly, wiesz, że jedziemy na jeden dzień, prawda? Na co ci pięć walizek? '''Kimberly: '''Trzeba być przygotowanym na każdą sytuację! Mam nadzieję, że pojedziemy do Paryża na jakiś pokaz mody. Pewnie Katie i Sadie zabierze nas na ścianki, muszę dobrze wyglądać. Chociaż ja dobrze wyglądam zawsze, nawet w szmatach i bez makijażu. ''Maddie zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. '''Maddie: '''Sorry Kimberly, ale właśnie rozwaliły się wszystkie rzeczy z mojej walizki! Ughh... '''Kimberly: I to niby moja wina, że jesteś sierotą i nie umiesz chodzić? Kimberly (PZ): Ta Maddie... co, powiedziałam to? Sorry, nie Maddie. Betty Sue! Ta Betty Sue doprowadza mnie do szału. Jak można być taką ciamajdą? No dobra, może ja ją popchnęłam, bo powinna zrobić mi miejsce na przejście jak widziała, że schodzę! Ale się zagotowałam. Teraz przez nią będę miała zmarszczki! (przygląda się w lusterku i szuka zmarszczek) Dobra, wyglądam zjawiskowo, jak zawsze. Ale Betty Sue zapłaci mi to, ile ja przez nią zjadłam stresu! Ja mogłam UMRZEĆ na tych schodach niosąc pięć walizek, a ona i tak by mi nie zeszła z drogi! ' ''Vince próbował pomóc Maddie, jednak ta go odtrącała. '''Vince: '''Czekaj, pomogę ci. '''Maddie: '''Poradzę sobie. '''Vince: Jesteś pewna? Jak chcesz, chciałem być miły. Maddie: '''Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. '''Maddie (PZ): Kimberly nic się nie zmieniła. Na każdym kroku próbuje podkreślić, że jest lepsza ode mnie. Wygląda na to, że nadal jestem na celowniku innych. Ciężko się tu mieszka z prawie samymi amebami. Jakby tego było mało, oczywiście jeszcze Vince próbuje do mnie zagadać! Nie wiem o co mu chodzi. Nasz "związek", jeśli można tak to nazwać, to prehistoria i nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Wczoraj wrzucił mnie pod autobus do Katie i Sadie, a dzisiaj udaje takiego miłego. Jak dla mnie to podejrzane. Kimberly: Ja potrzebuję! Są na tym świecie jeszcze faceci?! Przecież nie uradzę tego sama! Simon, Vince, Donald i CJ wzięli po walizce od Kimberly. CJ: '''Auć, kobieto, co ty tam masz? Kamienie? '''Kimberly: Nie obrażaj mnie, idioto! Vince: '''Kimberly, pomaganie tobie to czysta przyjemność. '''Kimberly: Cicho bądź! Omg, zapomniałam ładowarki. I szamponu od Paula Mitchella! Vince (PZ): Ehh, moja przeszłość nigdy nie przestanie mnie nękać. Ta kropla przepełniła czarę. Posypałem sobie głowę niemym popiołem, ale nadal jestem nękany przez samego diabła. Oh panie, pozwól mi przezwyciężyć ten ból przeszywający mą duszę. Ale jak to pięknie Edward Stachura napisał - "Nie zna smaku prawdziwego życia, kto przez tunel samotności się nie przeczołgał". Przeżywam w tym programie odrodzenie. ' ''Na dół zeszli już wszyscy poza Jeanette i Emilie. Czasu pozostało coraz mniej. Do domu weszły Katie i Sadie. '''Katie: '''Pośpieszcie się! Za chwilę wychodzimy. '''Sadie: Gdzie są Jeanette i Emilie? Jeśli nie zdążą to zostają tu w domu i odpadają. Nie ma czasu! Tymczasem Jeanette leżala pod kołdrą, a Emilie grzebała w szafie. Emilie: Jeanette, a co myślisz o tej sukience? Spakować ją czy nie? Jeanette: 'Masz już wystarczająco dużo sukienek, dziewczyno! Daj mi spać. '''Emilie: '''Ale ty wiesz, że zaraz wychodzimy? '''Jeanete: '''Zaraz wyjdę, ale z siebie. Mam dość tych krzyków! ''Jeanette w końcu wstała, szybko się ubrała, wrzuciła do walizki jedną koszulkę i spodnie. '''Jeanette: Dobra, jestem gotowa. Emilie spojrzała na nią chichocząc. '' '''Emilie: '''Ale że tak serio tylko to bierzesz? '''Jeanette:' No jedziemy na jeden dzień tylko przecież. Heloł! Jeanette (PZ): Nienawidzę czegoś takiego. Wyjeżdżamy tylko na jeden, powtarzam jeden, dzień. A laski krzyczą, piszczą, sikają w majtki z podniecenia. No ludzie. Głowa to mi zaraz pęknie. No i nie dadzą się nawet człowiekowi wyspać. W nocy spać nie można, bo LaTeesha chrapie albo głośno je chipsy i siorbie swoją colę. Dobrze, że jej ją wypiłam... W dodatku Pinkie gada przez sen i czasami kładzie się do mnie do łóżka próbując mnie dotykać. No to kiedy ja mam niby spać? Najchętniej to zamknęłabym się w tym pokoju i nigdzie nie wychodziła, ale mus to mus aczkolwiek myślę, że za dużo ode mnie wymagają. Myślałam, że będę mogła tylko leżeć, robić te głupie zadania i będą mi za to płacili, a tu jeszcze mamy gdzieś jechać. Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że to będzie coś fajnego, a nie jakaś kolejna tandetna impreza czy coś. ''' '''Jeanette: Schodzisz? Emilie: '''Zaraz! '''Jeanette: Okej, ja idę. Jeanette zeszła na dół. Emilie została sama. Przyszły do niej Katie i Sadie. Katie: Emilie, musimy jechać, JUŻ. Mamy zaplanowane godziny. Niestety, ale nie możemy dłużej czekać. Masz ostatnią minutę. Inaczej zostajesz tutaj i dostaniesz bilet z powrotem do domu. Przykro nam. Emilie: '''C-co? Jak to minutę?! Nie zdążę! ''Emilie próbowała wziąć swoje siedem bagaży, ale nie dała rady ich udźwignąć. '' '''Sadie: Jeden ci wystarczy, naprawdę! Jutro już wracamy. Chodź, bo nie ma czasu. Emilie: 'No dobra, już idę! ''Ostatecznie dziewczyna wzięła tylko dwie walizki, bo tyle uradziła. W końcu zeszła na dół. Uczestnicy zaczęli jej brać brawo. '''Donald: '''No proszę, w końcu królewna zeszła... Szok. '''Emilie (PZ): Przyznam szczerze, że pierwszy raz w tym programie naprawdę się wystraszyłam, że mogę odpaść. Katie i Sadie stanęły nade mną i powiedziały "nie ma czasu, nie zdążysz to odpadasz". Mogłam wziąć tylko dwie walizki, bo więcej nie uradziłam. Poczułam się wtedy jak jakaś simka z The Sims 2, której opieka społeczna zabiera dzieci tylko dlatego, że nie odrobiły lekcji. W tym wypadku dziećmi były moje walizki. Żegnajcie skarby, niedługo się zobaczymy! Sadie: 'Panie... i panowie, spotykamy się w ogrodzie! ''Katie i Sadie wyszły. '' Ogród ''Uczestnicy przybyli już do ogrodu, gdzie czekały na nich Katie i Sadie z Portią. Wszyscy wydawali się być w szoku. Niektórzy szeptali do siebie "co ona tu robi?". 'Katie: '''Oto wasza pierwsza niespodzianka. '''Sadie: '''Portia wraca do programu! Yay! '''Wszyscy: '''Co?! ''Portia dołączyła do uczestników. Nikt nie krył niezadowolenia z powrotu koleżanki. '''Evelynn (PZ): Sorry, ale to są chyba jakieś jaja. Ona miała swoją szansę i jej nie wykorzystała. Zrezygnowała, jej sprawa. I teraz nagle wraca?! Nie rozumiem tego. Moim zdaniem to niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do nas. Tym bardziej widząc jak potraktowała wtedy Katie i Sadie. Ciężko jest mi zrozumieć ich decyzję. Portia: '''Gra się zaczyna! '''Nastasia: '''Witamy Portia z powrotem... '''Portia: Oh, darujcie sobie! Widzę po waszych minach, że coś jest ku*wa nie tak. Co, tak wam dziurę ściska, że powróciłam? A idźcie się pie*dolcie. Nie jestem tu dla was tylko dla Katie i Sadie. Nie udawajcie miłych, bo ja was przejrzałam, zasrane burżuje. Portia (PZ): Kiss my ass. Kiss my ass. You can kiss me ass. Te fake hoes gówno mnie obchodzą. Nie jestem tu dla nich. Niech sobie darują te wszystkie "oh, Portia, miło cię widzieć, fajnie, że wróciłaś". Nie jestem głupia, one są po prostu ku*wa zazdrosne! Ale mi zależy na jednym, nie szukam przyjaciół, więc moja dupka już jest gotowa do całowania. (ściąga spodnie i wystawia do kamery goły tyłek) Lick it, suckers. Zróbcie mi rimming. Katie: Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek... Sadie: Zapewne zastanawiacie się, gdzie jedziemy. Katie: '''Udajemy się prosto do Las Vegas. Jeśli chcecie być naszym/naszą BFF musicie umieć dobrze się bawić, więc Vegas, nadchodzimy! '''Kate: '''Las Vegas? A to nie jest gdzieś w Kanadzie? '''Sadie: Umm? Wsiadajcie do samolotu! Pinkie: 'Samolotu? Yey! Uwielbiam latać! Fru fru! ''Nastasia odeszła na bok i wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki papierosa, którego szybko spaliła. '''Nastasia (PZ): To będzie mój pierwszy lot samolotem. Przygoda do końca życia. I nigdy w życiu nie byłam w Vegas. Musiałam zapalić. To mój mroczny sekret - palę. Wstydzę się tego, ale robię to. Próbuję rzucić. Wiem, że Katie i Sadie nie tolerują papierosów, więc pragnę utrzymać to w tajemnicy, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się rzucić. Wiem, że źle robię nie mówiąc im o tym, ale obiecuję, że w końcu przestanę! Każdy ma jakieś mroczne sekrety, prawda? Mój chyba nie może być aż tak zły? Klub Uczestnicy weszli do klubu razem z Katie i Sadie. Dziewczyny miały dla nich kolejną niespodziankę. Katie: Nie będziecie imprezować z nami. Sadie: 'Macie całą noc dla siebie, bawcie się dobrze! '''Katie: '''Paaa, widzimy się potem na zadaniu. ''Przyjaciółki wyszły pozostawiając uczestników w szoku. '''Katie & Sadie (PZ): Chcemy sprawdzić, jak nasi potencjalni BFF będą zachowywać się na imprezie. Nasz BFF musi umieć dobrze się bawić, ale też pod żadnym pozorem nie może przesadzić i narobić nam wstydu! Dlatego poddaliśmy ich testowi. Zobaczymy, kto wyjdzie z niego zwycięsko. Wszędzie są kamery, które rejstrują każde ich zachowanie. Nina: 'No to co? Jak mamy się bawić to się bawmy! ''Nina poszła po drinka i zaczęła sama tańczyć. Podszedł do niej Simon, który próbował ją poderwać. '''Simon: No zabawmy się mała. Nina zaczęła kręcić pośladkami. Simon: 'Wow, co za kształty! ''Simon klepnął Nine po tyłku. Ta spojrzała na niego chwilę się nie odzywając. '''Nina: Nie dotykaj mnie! Simon: 'Sory? Myślałem, że tego właśnie chciałaś! '''Nina: '''Ja nie chcę z tobą tańczyć... Pinkie, chodź tu!!! ''Pinkie przyszła i zaczęła tańczyć z Niną. '''Nina (PZ): Simon potraktował mnie ostatnio jak najgorszego śmiecia i teraz udaje, że wszystko jest okej? Mam dość facetów! Może lubię seks, może jestem dziwką, ale czy daje ci to prawo do obrażania mnie? Moje całe życie współżyłam z różnymi facetami. 10 cm, 15 cm, 20 cm. To się już powoli robi nudne. Ja po prostu potrzebuję jakiejś zmiany. Nie znoszę monotonii. Potrzebuję nowych wrażeń, a Simon mi ich nie zapewni, więc muszę szukać dalej. Nina wzięła Pinkie w obroty i pocałowała ją. Simon był w szoku. Pinkie z wrażenia zemdlała na chwilę i miała gwiazdki nad głową. '' '''Nina: '''Pinkie! Nic ci nie jest? '''Pinkie: '''Wow... to było... wow. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? '''Nina:' Mieliśmy się bawić to się bawię! Nina wyszeptała coś Pinkie na ucho. Nina: '''Mam w torbie długie różowe dildo. Chcesz się zabawić? Faceci ostatnio mnie nudzą i nie potrafią mnie zaspokoić. Ostatnio Jeanette mnie podrywała i coś mówiła o dildzie, ale nie wiem o co jej chodziło. '''Pinkie: '''Nie wiem... Nigdy tego nie robiłam... z kobietą. '''Nina: '''No chodź, będzie fajnie! Jesteś dziewicą? '''Pinkie: '''Ja się trochę boję. '''Nina: '''Nie ma czego. Nauczę cię wszystkiego. '''Pinkie (PZ): No dobra, przyznam się, jestem dziewicą. Jakoś nigdy nie oglądałam się za chłopakami. Bardziej byłam taką osobą dla której liczyła się zabawa, sama ja, a nie inne osoby i nie myślałam o seksie. Oczywiście czasami zauroczyłam się w jakimś kolesiu, ale na tym się skończyło. Nina chce mnie chyba rozdziewiczyć i w sumie... trochę się boję, ale jak się bawić to się bawić! Co prawda wolałabym, żeby mój pierwszy raz był z facetem, ale jestem młoda, trzeba eksperymentować, nie? Nina jest... nie jestem lesbijką, ale ona coś w sobie ma, co przyciąga. Jakby jej dotyk zamieniał wszystko w złoto. Do Simona podszedł Donald. Donald: '''Co się dzieje? '''Simon: '''Lesby... '''Donald: Hę? Simon: Nina i Pinkie całowały się. Ona chyba chce mi zrobić na złość. Donald: A ona ci się podoba? Simon: No jest niezłą laską, ale udaje taką niedostępną. Widzę jak na mnie patrzy. Mam dość tej całej szopki. Nina zaczęła lizać się z Pinkie. Donald i Simon na wszystko patrzyli. Simon pod wpływem impulsu szybko pocałował Donalda. Wszystkiemu przyglądała się Nina. Donald: Wow.. Simon: I co, Nina? Ja też umiem się bawić! Simon (PZ): Nie jestem gejem, ale Nina ze mną pogrywa to ja zrobię to samo! Ona lizała się z Pinkie, więc ja pocałowałem Donalda. Niech teraz będzie jej głupio i będzie błagała mnie o wy*uchanie jej. Nie ze mną takie numery. Myśli, że jest jakąś femme fatale, że może bawić się uczuciami facetów, ale wybrała złą osobę. Nie jestem głupi i nie dam się jej zmanipulować. Nina postanowiła podejść do Simona i złożyć mu propozycję. Nina: 'No muszę ci powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie zaliczyć więcej osób niż ja? ''Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać. 'Simon: '''Oczywiście, że tak! '''Nina: '''No to zobaczymy. Załóżmy się. Mamy tydzień na zaliczenie jak największej ilości osób. Przegrany daje wygranemu 1000 zł i musi chodzić w upokarzającym kostiumie przez następne dni. ''Nina podała Simonowi rękę, a ten ją przybił. '''Simon: Pffi. Zgoda. Bułka z masłem, wygram to! Nina: 'No to musisz chyba się pośpieszyć, bo ja już prawie mam pierwszą osobę! ''Nina pokazała na Pinkie. '''Simon: Pff, ja też! Simon wskazał na Donalda, który patrzył na niego z pożądaniem. Nina: '''Powodzenia. '''Simon: '''Nie dziękuję. '''Nina: '''W trakcie stosunku robimy zdjęcia jako dowód. '''Simon: Okej. Nina (PZ): Zauważyłam, że Simon jest zazdrosny, bo całowałam się z Pinkie i myślał, że mnie wkurzy liżąc Donalda. Mnie to nie obchodzi, nawet to było trochę hot. Zaoferowałam mu deal. "Kto zaliczy więcej osób?". Widziałam dużo facetów, którzy w to grali. I dla mnie to jest śmieszne, bo mężczyzna, który tak robi jest uznawany za wielkiego maczo i wzbudza respekt, ale kobieta jest zwykłą dziwką. Who the fuck cares? Wygram z Simonem ten zakład, możecie być pewni. ' ''Nina i Pinkie poszły do damskiej toalety, a Donald i Simon do męskiej. '''Donald: '''Po co mnie tu zawołałeś? '''Simon: No więc słuchaj. My się lubimy, nie? Donald: '''No pewka, a o co chodzi? '''Simon: '''Z Niną mam zakład... wiesz, że zaliczę jak najwięcej osób. '''Donald: Okej? Simon: No i jakbyś mógł, wiesz, rozebrać się do naga i zrobiłbym tylko nam zdjęcie, żebym dostał punkt. Donald: Punkt? Simon: '''No bo to zakład, za każdą osobę mamy punkt! Jesteś przyjacielem czy nie? '''Donald: '''No jestem... '''Simon: No to zrób to i po sprawie, no ja pie*dolę. Simon (PZ): Jako pierwszego na celownik wziąłem oczywiście Donalda, bo po pierwsze był najbliżej mnie, a po drugie przecież to oczywiste, że na mnie leci! Widzicie jaki jestem zajebisty? Nawet faceci na mnie lecą. Nie jestem pedałem, więc chcę trochę oszukać. Rozbierzemy się tylko do naga i zrobimy zdjęcie. Nie będzie żadnego seksu, a punkt dostanę, haha! Nina nigdy by na coś takiego nie wpadła. Donald: 'Okej. ''Donald i Simon rozebrali się do majtek, jednak oboje krępowali się je ściągnąć. 'Simon: '''Jeszcze majtki. Jedno zdjęcie i będzie po wszystkim... '''Donald: '''Trochę się wstydzę. '''Simon: '''Nie ma czego, mamy przecież to samo, jesteś facetem czy nie? ''Simon ściągnął swoje majtki. Zawstydzony Donald postanowił zrobić to samo. Przed oczami Simona ukazało się potężne, liczące 20 cm przyrodzenie kolegi w stanie wzwodu. Simon spojrzał na Donalda lekko zażenowany, ale postanowił nic nie mówić. Mężczyźni przybrali jakąś pozycję i Simon wyciągnął telefon, by zrobić zdjęcie. 'Donald (PZ): No co? Nic nie poradzę na to, że akurat mi stanął. Życie. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludzi, takie coś miało prawo się wydarzyć. Simon to oczywiście fajny facet, ale ten jego zakład jest dziwny. Zgodziłem się tylko dlatego, że jestem jego kolegą. Zaliczanie osób za jakieś punkty? Co to ma na celu? My nie jesteśmy w liceum, grow up. ' Nagle do łazienki wszedł CJ, który zobaczył nagiego Donalda i Simona w dziwnej pozycji. '''CJ: '''O ku*wa. Skrępowani mężczyźni szybko zaczęli się ubierać. '''CJ: '''Sorry, że wam przeszkodziłem... '''Simon: '''Nie, to nie tak, jak myślisz! Ja nie jestem pedałem. '''CJ: '''Nie wnikam. Ja przyszedłem tylko się wylać. '''Simon: CJ, serio! Mogę ci wszystko wytłumaczyć, brachu. Donald, powiedz mu! Donald: 'No co mam mu powiedzieć? To ty mi kazałeś to zrobić! ''CJ spojrzał się zaskoczony na Simona. '''Simon: Co? Nie, nie, nie! To był ZAKŁAD! Ja nie jestem gejem! Simon (PZ): Głupi ja! Głupi, głupi ja! (bije się po głowie) Oczywiście ktoś musiał teraz wejść i CJ myśli, że jestem pedałem. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie mam nic do gejów, nie jestem homofobem, ale ja jestem hetero! Moja mama to zobaczy! (płacze) Błagam, nie pokazujcie tego w telewizji. To wszystko wina Niny, to ona mi zaproponowała ten zakład! My nawet nic nie ten tego, jedynie staliśmy nago. Tymczasem CJ już zdążył pójść do Evelynn, by podzielić się z nią nowinkami. CJ: 'Nie uwierzysz. Simon jest gejem. ''Evelynn prawie wypluła drinka. '''Evelynn: Co?! CJ: Donald też. Widziałem jak oni się, no wiesz... w łazience. Evelynn: Żartujesz teraz? CJ: '''Mówię całkiem poważnie. '''Evelynn: '''Ale jaja... '''CJ: '''Uwierz mi, ja też byłem w szoku. Nie chciałabyś tego zobaczyć. '''Evelynn (PZ): Simon i Donald, pierwsza gejowska para? Jestem w szoku! Ale że naprawdę, W SZOKU. Jak CJ mi powiedział co zobaczył w łazience to o mało nie wyplułam drinka. Czy oni są tu na pewno dla Katie i Sadie? Powinni pochamować swoje popędy, bo mogą z tego powodu odpaść. Ale ogólnie to cieszę się, że CJ mi o tym powiedział, bo widzę, że on się przede mną otworzył. Nadal mu jest smutno z powodu eliminacji Jackie i tego jak go traktowała, ale widzę poprawę i jestem z niego naprawdę dumna. Tymczasem Katie i Sadie mogły wszystko zobaczyć przez kamery. Zachowanie Niny i Simona nie wzbudziło u nich pozytywnych emocji. Katie: '''To przesada. Tak, trzeba umieć się bawić, ale jak dla mnie to było już przekroczenie pewnej granicy. '''Sadie: Zgadzam się. To właśnie to, o czym mówiłyśmy - co, gdyby zrobili tak mając nas za BFF? Te wszystkie nagłówki gazet... Nie wiem, czy ktoś taki może zostać naszym BFF. Podczas gdy Nina z Pinkie bawiły się w najlepsze, po drugiej stronie nie było tak przebojowo - Maddie i Jeanette siedziały przy barze popijając razem wino. Maddie: 'Czuję, że każdy mnie tu nienawidzi. Co ja im takiego zrobiłam? Kate nazwała mnie dziś wiedźmą, kiedy ja z dziewczyną nawet nie gadam. '''Jeanette: '''Ludzie to taki dziwny gatunek. Nie ogarniesz tego. Jeszcze winka? ''Katie i Sadie nie podobała się ta postawa. '''Sadie: One za dużo piją! Katie: W ogóle nie tańczyły. Czemu? Na parkiecie razem bawiły się Kimberly, Keira i Emilie. Portia nie mogła znieść uśmiechu Kimberly, więc poszła na górę i zaczęła coś tam majsterkować. Portia: 'Je*ana dzi*ka! To przez nią odpadłam. Za*rana sz*ata. To wszystko przez nią. Takie white straight females nie wiedzą nic o życiu, to przez nie Deidre odpadła, to przez nie zrezygnowałam. ''Kimberly kazała Keirze i Emilie trochę się odsunąć. Czuła, że nadejdzie coś złego. Nagle żyrandol spadł z sufitu uderzając prawie Keire i Emilie. W ostatniej chwili uratowała je Kimberly. Gdyby nie ona to nie wiadomo co by się stało. '''Emilie: '''Omg, co to było? '''Keira: '''Mogłyśmy zginąć! '''Emilie: '''Kimberly, uratowałaś nam życie! '''Kimberly: '''Teraz macie u mnie dług. '''Keira (PZ): Kimberly, ona jest jak jakiś Bóg. Gdyby nie ona to byśmy umarły! To nie mógł być przypadek. Nie jestem osobą przesadnie wierzącą, ale wierzę, że Kimberly ma jakąś moc. Skąd wiedziała, że ten żyrandol zaraz spadnie, kazała nam się odsunąć i gdyby nie ona to byśmy nie żyły. Przechodzę na kimbercjonizm. Kimberly jest jakąś wróżką, duchem stróżem zesłanym z nieba, który chroni nas przed czyhającym niebezpieczeństwem. Emilie: Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Kimberly: 'Ma się to coś. ''Kimberly puściła oczko do dziewczyn. '''Keira: '''Powiedz nam! '''Kimberly: Po prostu mam specjalne moce. Trudno mi to wytłumaczyć. Jestem czymś w stylu medium. Podejdźcie tu do mnie bliżej! Dziewczyny podeszły, a Kimberly przybliżyła swoje dłonie do ich głowy i wykonywała jakieś dziwne ruchy. Kimberly: '''I co, lepiej się czujecie? '''Emilie: '''Omg, to zadziałało! '''Keira: Kimberly, ty jesteś jakąś wróżką! Kimberly: Kimbercjonizm. Nowa religia, zwojujemy świat! Emilie (PZ): Czy należę do kimbercjonizmu? Oh em gee, totalnie. Jestem dumna, że jestem jedną z pierwszych członkiń tego kultu. Nie wiem kim dokładnie Kimberly jest i jak ona to robi, ale ona naprawdę jest trochę jak Jezus. Wiedziała, że ten żyrandol spadnie. Uratowała nas przed śmiercią. Nie mamy dowodu, że Bóg naprawdę istnieje, ale mamy dowód, że istnieje Kimberly. #kimbercjonizm Portia szybko przybiegła na dół. Portia: Co się dzieje? Zobaczyła jak Keira i Emilie przytulają Kimberly po czym przynoszą jej drinka i masują stopy. Keira: Przeszłyśmy na kimbercjonizm! Portia: 'Co kur*a? ''Kimberly złośliwie uśmiechnęła się do Portii. '''Kimberly: '''Nie słyszałaś? Uratowałam im życie. '''Portia: Weź dzi*eczko nie gadaj do mnie. Nie dajcie się jej wykorzystywać dziewczyny! Kim ona jest, Bogiem? Keira & Emilie: 'Tak. ''Portia zaczęła się śmiać, ale okazało się, że dziewczyny powiedziały to z pełnym przekonaniem. '''Portia: '''Mogłam nie powracać do tego domu wariatów. Ale jestem tu dla Katie i Sadie! Wy się w głowę punkijcie. Wierzę w Boga i co wy mówicie jest bardzo lekceważące, bardzo krzywdzące, nie ujdzie wam to płazem. '''Kimberly (PZ): No dobra, nie jestem Bogiem ani nic takiego, ale w sumie chyba dość blisko mi z moją urodą. Jestem boginią świata żywych. Keira i Emilie to dwie pierwsze moje wyznawczynie. Robią co tylko im powiem, bo ja im uratowałam życie! Wcale nie musiałam tego robić, ale ja już nie jestem tą rozpieszczoną dziewuchą co kiedyś. Dawniej nie kiwnęłabym palcem, a teraz? Te śmiertelniczki żyją tylko dzięki mnie. Może powinnam zająć się medycyną? Wynajdę lek na raka. Tymczasem Vince zaprosił na parkiet Nastasię. Vince: '''Jak się bawisz? '''Nastasia: '''Mogło być lepiej. Jakoś trochę jestem zestresowana. '''Vince: '''Rozluźnij się. '''Nastasia: Sorry, ale muszę wyjść się przewietrzyć. Jak wrócę to skończymy. Nastasia wyszła. Vince postanowił ją śledzić. Jego oczom ukazał się obraz dziewczyny palącej papierosza. Vince: '''Nastasia! Ty palisz? '''Nastasia: '''O Boże... tak, ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, obiecuj! '''Vince: Daję słowo. Daj jednego. Nastasia: To ty palisz? Vince: 'Czasami się zdarzy. Czemu tak się tego wstydzisz? '''Nastasia: '''Wiem, że Katie i Sadie nie tolerują papierosów. Poza tym nigdy się nie przyznawałam, że palę. To taki paskudny nawyk. ''Vince uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, a ta to odwzajemniła. Nagle na ich telefony przyszła wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. Dostali fotki nagich Simona i Donalda w łazience. '''Nastasia: '''Matko jedyna, co to jest?! '''Vince: Ciekawie się bawią chłopacy... Vince (PZ): Mamma mia, ta Nastasia jest piękną kobietą! Dopiero teraz to zauważyłem. Czy znowu jestem kuszony? Nie. Koniec z dziewczynami. Nie złamię kolejnej serca. Ja nie jestem stworzony do kochania. Jestem skazany na klęskę. Moje szczęście cienkie jest niczym penis Simona. Jestem jak poeta wyklęty, muszę być nieszczęśliwy. Okazało się, że nie tylko Nastasia i Vince dostali zdjęcie nagich Simona z Donaldem - właściwie to dotarło ono do każdego uczestnika. Przechodzące obok Donalda i Simona trzy psiapsióły w składzie Ce'Brie, LaTeesha, Kate postanowiły do nich zagadać. Ce'Brie: Co tam, geje? Simon: 'Co? ''Ce'Brie pokazała Simonowi zdjęcie. Ten od razu zakrył swoją twarz. Wyglądał na załamanego. '''Simon: '''Skąd to masz?! '''Ce'Brie: '''Każdy to dostał! '''Simon: '''C-co? Jak to każdy? Nina... zabiję ją! Tylko ona mogła to wysłać innym, bo jej to pokazałem! Albo Pinkie, bo ciągle się włóczy koło niej. '''Ce'Brie: '''Pokazałeś? Czyli serio uprawialiście seks? '''Simon: '''Nie, nie, nie! Czekaj, źle to powiedziałem! To fotomontaż! '''LaTeesha: '''My lubimy gejów! '''Kate: '''Taak, dlatego zapraszamy was do naszej grupki! On Wednesdays we wear pink. '''Simon (PZ): Jak myślałem, że gorzej być nie może to jednak okazuje się, że może! Jakimś "cudem" to zdjęcie trafiło do każdego. Nie, żebym miał się czego wstydzić, ale każdy myśli, że jestem gejem i uprawiałem seks z Donaldem, co jest absolutnym kłamstwem! Wiedzałem, że Nina to suka. Ona to zrobiła. Musiała, bo tylko jej wysłałem to zdjęcie w celach naszego zakładu. Uduszę ździrę. Zepsuła wszystko. Teraz już nie mam życia! Simon poszedł z Donaldem do Niny, żeby wszystko z nią wyjaśnić. Simon: '''Nina, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? To złamanie zasad! Przegrałaś zakład. '''Nina: Ale co zrobiłam? Simon: '''Nie udawaj głupiej. '''Nina: O co ci znowu chodzi?! Wrzuć na luz! Simon: '''Wysłałaś wszystkim zdjęcie nagiego mnie i Donalda. Teraz wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy parą. '''Nina: '''Co? Nie zrobiłam tego! '''Simon: Jaasne... Nina: 'Przyrzekam. Nie jestem taka. Ja zawsze gram fairplay. Równie dobrze ty mógłbyś pokazać moje zdjęcia z Pinkie. '''Simon: '''Ale ciebie by to nie obchodziło, bo twoją c*pkę i tak widział już każdy, a jak moja rodzina to zobaczy?! '''Nina: '''Ostatni raz mówię ci, że to nie ja! ''Donald z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się całej sytuacji. 'Donald (PZ): To ja to zrobiłem. Ja wysłałem każdemu nasze zdjęcie. No co? Sensacja zawsze się sprzedaje! My penis is famous and I ain't mad about it. Nie powiem o tym Simonowi, bo by mnie zabił, ale on sam chciał mnie wykorzystać, żeby tylko zdobyć moje nagie zdjęcie dla jakiegoś głupiego punktu. Niech ma za swoje! Powinien się cieszyć, będziemy sławni. ' Samolot W drodze powrotnej większość osób spała po ostrej imprezie. Niestety, nie trwało to długo, bo Katie i Sadie szybko ich obudziły. '''Katie: Wiecie, że kamery są wszędzie, prawda? Uczestnicy nie kontaktowali jeszcze, byli zbyt pijani. Sadie: Byliście nagrywani. Widzieliśmy wszystko, co wydarzyło się na imprezie! Wszyscy: Co?! Katie: Jeśli chcecie mieć nas za BFF to musicie umieć dobrze się bawić, ale też być przy tym classy. Nie za mocno, nie za słabo. Trzeba znaleźć złoty środek. Sadie: 'Dlatego chciałyśmy pochwalić jedną osobę. Kimberly - poradziłaś sobie fenomenalnie. Nie tylko dobrze się bawiłaś, ale nie przesadziłaś aż tak z alkoholem jak pozostałe i uratowałaś dwóm uczestniczkom życie! '''Katie: '''Dokładnie, widziałyśmy to. Kimberly, jesteś prawdziwą bohaterką. Proszę wszystkich o aplauz dla tej oto dziewczyny! ''Ledwo żywi uczestnicy niechętnie bili brawo dla niezbyt lubianej koleżanki. '''Sadie: Pragniemy wynagrodzić twoją postawę, twój waleczny charakter, dlatego chcemy dać ci immunitet! Będziesz bezpieczna bez względu na wszystko i nie będziesz musiała uczestniczyć w zadaniu. Katie: Dodatkowo, możesz wybrać jedną osobę, która będzie safe razem z tobą! Ona również nie będzie mogła odpaść i nie będzie musiała uczestniczyć w zadaniu. Kimberly: '''Sorry Keira, ale wygrałaś ostatnio, więc wybieram Emilie. '''Emilie: '''Yay! '''Emilie (PZ): Dobra, przyznam, że na początku nie byłam pewna czy Kimberly na 100% jest jakąś boginią czy czymś tam, ale ona chyba serio ma jakieś nadzwyczajne, nadnaturalne moce! Najpierw uratowała nam życie, teraz dzięki niej mam immunitet i nie mogę odpaść. Akurat po tym jak masowała mi głowę i odprawiała swoje czary. To nie może być przypadek. Mam nadzieję, że więcej osób przejdzie na kimbercjonizm i na świecie zapanuje pokój. Sadie: '''To byłoby koniec tych wesołych wiadomości. Teraz te mniej przyjemne... '''Katie: '''Musimy też skrytykować postawę kilku osób. '''Sadie: '''Simon, Nina, Donald, Pinkie, Maddie, Jeanette - naszym zdaniem to wy poradziliście sobie najgorzej. Nie wyszliście z tej imprezy z klasą. '''Katie: '''Simon, Nina, to, co wy zrobiliście było niesmaczne. Chyba nie muszę mówić na forum o co chodzi, oszczędzę wam tego, ale takie zabawy są po prostu niedojrzałe. Donald, Pinkie, seks czy prawie-seks na pierwszej imprezie? Nie można być whore! Maddie, Jeanette, o ile tamci przesadzili, wy też, ale w drugą stronę. Kompletnie nic nie robiłyście poza piciem alkoholu. '''Sadie: '''Nie bawiłyście się tylko piłyście wino! Dziewczyny, coś nie tak? To miał być wasz wielki dzień, rozerwanie się, dlaczego w ogóle nie tańczyłyście tylko podpierałyście ściany? Chyba wiecie, że my nie takiej BFF szukamy? '''Katie: '''Jeśli chcecie być naszym/naszą BFF to musicie przyzwyczaić się do naszego trybu życia. Cała wasza szóstka dostaje upomnienie i nie przejdzie to niezauważone na następnej eliminacji. '''Sadie: Dokładnie. Radzimy wam też, żebyśmy dały z siebie totalnie wszystko podczas zadania. Pokażcie, że naprawdę wam zależy! Maddie (PZ): Kiedy usłyszałam swoje imię, automatycznie zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. Znowu dałam ciała. Poprzednio byłam w BTM3, a teraz dostałam upomnienie. Wiem, że jak chcę zostać w tym programie to muszę serio bardzo się postarać w wyzwaniu, bo inaczej wylecę, a milion dolarów ulicą nie chodzi. Maddie jest w dupie, znowu. Witajcie w moim świecie. Dom Kiedy uczestnicy dotarli na miejsce, mieli dosłownie tylko kilka godzin na sen. Potem od razu musieli udać się w miejsce, gdzie odbędzie się kolejne zadanie. Większość osób była tak wyczerpana, że bez prysznica, w ubraniach położyła się do łóżka czy nawet na kanapę. Nie należała do nich LaTeesha, która ciągle kręciła się w kuchni nieustannie przy tym hałasując. Jeanette poświęciła się i postanowiła zejść sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Jeanette: 'LaTeesha, co ty robisz? My chcemy spać. Byłoby miło, gdybyś się trochę uspokoiła. '''LaTeesha: '''Jak to co? Jak się bawimy to się bawimy! Jeszcze czuję w swojej krwi ten alkohol, jeszcze czuję tą adrenalinę! Pijemy! ''Jeanette zabrała jej piwo. LaTeesha wyciągnęła z biustu szampana. Otworzyła go i 1/5 wylała się na Jeanette. '''LaTeesha: Ups... Sorry, nigdy nie umiem otwierać szampana! Niezdara ze mnie, hehe. Jeanette: Ughh! Weź ten swój gruby tyłek i się w końcu zamknij! My chcemy SPAĆ! Jeanette wzięła szampana i oblała nim LaTeeshe. Jeanette: '''A masz! To za to, co mi zrobiłaś. '''LaTeesha: '''Przecież nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie! Ty lepiej się przygotuj do zadania, bo odpadniesz! Ty.... podpieraczko ścian! ''LaTeesha wzięła to, co zostało z szampana i wypiła z gwinta, jednak szybko wypluła. '' '''LaTeesha: Fuj, to smakuje jak siki! Potrzeba trochę lodu. Dziewczyna wzięła lód z lodówki, ale po męczących próbach nie udało jej się zmieścić lodu do butelki. Nalała więc zimnej wody z kranu. LaTeesha: 'Teraz to w ogóle nie czuć alkoholu tylko tą wodę! ''Jeanette strzeliła facepalma. '''Jeanette (PZ): Mówiłam wam, że z LaTeeshą nie da się żyć! Ona jest tak nierozgarnięta jak pięcioletnie dziecko. I to nie ma nic do rzeczy, że wypiła alkohol, bo ona codziennie taka jest. Drunk LaTeesha jest w sumie nawet normalniejsza niż normalna LaTeesha. Czasami jak patrzę na te dziewczyny to tak się zastanawiam: co my sobą reprezentujemy jako gatunek ludzki? Czy to właśnie jest apokalipsa? Koniec świata? Jeśli tak to dajcie mi oddzielny pokój w piekle, bo nie chcę być razem z LaTeeshą. Jak tak sobie myślę to nawet w ogóle nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, że wypiłam jej tamtą colę. Kimberly cieszyła się swoim immunitetem i na tym nie zamierzała ustąpić. Zwołała swoje religijne zebranie na którym Keira i Emilie się do niej modliły. Tam przedstawiła im swój plan. Kimberly: 'Trzeba osłabić swoich przeciwników. Jesteście wyznawczyniami kimbercjonizmu? ''Dziewczyny przytaknęły. '''Kimberly: '''Więc budźcie innych, nie dajcie im spać. Nie dajcie im wygrać tego zadania. Zwłaszcza miejcie na uwadzę Betty Sue i Portie, one zgrzeszyły! '''Keira: Okej. (szeptem do Emilie) Kto to jest Betty Sue? Emilie: (szeptem) Ona chyba tak nazywa Maddie. Tą laskę, co nosi brzydkie kolczyki. Keira: 'Weźmy jeszcze obudźmy tą co pierdzi przez sen. Będzie miała za swoje. '''Emilie: '''LaTeeshe? Ona nie śpi, widziałam ją w kuchni! '''Kimberly: '''Do roboty dziewczęta. '''Kimberly (PZ): Wygrałam i to idealna okazja, żeby pokazać Betty Sue, Portii i innym śmieciom kto tu rządzi! A jest to oczywiście Kimberly Monet. Ja mogę przespać się na zadaniu, bo i tak nie będę brała w nim udziału. Albo będę innym przeszkadzać. Moje dziewczęta zrobią za mnie brudną robotę, bo ja dojrzałam i nie jestem już taka, I don't hold grudges. Królowa jest tylko jedna! ' Emilie i Keira za poleceniem swojej bogini poszły budzić pozostałych. Zdjęły z Portii i Maddie kołdrę. Te nie wiedziały, co się dzieje. Były jeszcze nietrzeźwe. 'Portia: '''Co ku*wa? Jakieś duchy? Przymknąć ryje pacany! '''Maddie: '''Cicho! Chcę spać. ''Dziewczyny zabrały spod głowy Kate poduszkę. Ta się szybko obudziła. 'Kate: '''Co? Duchy? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ''Kate momentalnie wstała. Zobaczyła jak przy jej łóżku stoją Emilie i Keira z jej poduszką. '''Kate: Dziewczyny, tu są duchy! Przysięgam! Spokojnie sobie spałam, a coś zabrało mi poduszkę. Boję się. Portia spojrzała na Keire i Emilie. Portia: 'Te pipy zasrane... To one! ''Wskazała na dziewczyny, a te szybko uciekły z miejsca zdarzenia głośno chichocząc. '''Emilie: '''Ale jazda! '''Keira: '''Noo, dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłam! '''Portia: '''Jasny gwint. Wracać tu!!! '''Portia (PZ): Emilie i Keira będą miały wpie*dol, bo nas straszą. My musimy być wypoczęte, bo za kilka godzin mają zadanie. Nie no, to są jakieś jaja. One to wiadomo, jakieś manhattańskie dzi*ki, pewnie od dziecka miały pokojówki, SPA, godziny snu, a ja? Ja czasami musiałam spać na podłodze, więc jeśli one myślą, że komuś szkodzą to tylko sobie samym, bo ja i tak się wyśpię. A taki ch*j jak słonia nos dostaną. Dzwonię do Katie i Sadie, bo to co one odpie*dalają nawet greckim bogom się nie śniło. Portia jak mówiła, tak zrobiła - zadzwoniła do Katie i Sadie, żeby złożyć skargę na zachowanie dziewczyn. Portia: (przez telefon) Halo? Emilie i Keira nie dają nam spać. Druga sprawa to to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Nie wiedziałam czy o tym mówić, ale uważam, że nie powinno zamiatać się tego pod wykładzinę dywanową. Otóż one obraziły moje uczucia religijne... STAY TUNED. Zadanie Uczestnicy zebrali się w specjalnym pomieszczeniu na zadanie. Tam czekały na nie już Katie i Sadie. Katie: '''Zanim przejdziemy do wyzwania, mamy dla was informacje... '''Sadie: A raczej ostrzeżenie. Nie będzie to zbyt miłe, bo temat jest dość delikatny. Katie: Emilie, Keira. Otrzymałyśmy od innej uczestniczki powiadomienie, że wraz z Kimberly obrażacie jej uczucia religijne. Osoba ta chce pozostać anonimowa. Nie będzie to w tym domu tolerowane. Radzę się ogarnąć. Kamera zlbiżyła się na twarz zaskoczonych dziewczyn. Emilie: Co? My nikogo nie obraziłyśmy! Keira: 'Szanujemy wszystkie religie, wy szanujcie naszą, hipokryci! '''Emilie: '''Kto to powiedział? ''Zapanowała cisza. '''Emilie: Mam nadzieję, że będziecie w stanie zasnąć z tymi wszystkimi kłamstwami, które rozpowiadacie! To jest zwykłe oczernianie i szkalowanie. Portia (PZ): Jestem osobą religijną. Jezus Chrystus znaczy dla mnie wszystko, dlatego nie mogłam tego tak zostawić. Widziałam, jak te s*ki się zachowywały. Nazywały Kimberly Bogiem, parodiowały moją religię, modliły się do niej. One nie wiedzą, co to znaczy być człowiekiem wierzącym. Te dz*wki rujnują wszystko, one chcą odebrać mi jedyne, co mam - wiarę. Nie wiedzą jak to jest, bo nigdy nie przeszły przez to, co ja. I nigdy nie będą sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jak to ku*ewsko boli. (płacze) 13-letnia ja, rozbierająca się przy wszystkich facetach, żeby tylko móc zarobić na jedzenie, żeby nakarmić swoje rodzeństwo, a ci wszyscy sku*wysyny kręcący ci się pod nosem, ciągle chcący więcej. Nie będę płakać. Ja już to przeszłam. Dzięki Jezusowi. Więc miejcie ku*wa respekt do naszego stwórcy. Sadie: 'Dobra, przejdźmy do zadania. Kimberly i Emilie mogą obserwować, ale nie będą brały w nim udziału, bo mają już immunitet. '''Katie: '''A oto nasz dzisiejszy gość! ''Znikąd pojawiła się Dakotazoid z Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy. Wszyscy bili brawo. '''Dakotazoid: '''Heej! ''Dziewczyna zalotnie pomachała wszystkim na przywitanie. '' '''Sadie: '''Dakotę zna chyba każdy. Właściwie to Dakotazoid. Dziewczyna nie tylko wystąpiła w TDROTI, ale też jest prawdziwą celebrytką, zupełnie jak my! '''Katie: '''Jako celebrytka, podobnie do nas, musi się codziennie zmagać z plotkami. Plotki narosły po jej mutacji. Nie wszyscy oglądali TDROTI i nie wszyscy wiedzą, dlaczego Dakotazoid przeszła taką przemianę. To często prowadzi do niemiłych komentarzy. Dakotazoid, może sama o tym powiesz? '''Dakotazoid: Będąc Dakotą, można powiedzieć, że moje życie było usłane różami. Oczywiście plotki były zawsze, ale jakoś nie przejmowałam się nimi i uważałam, że tylko napędzają moją popularność. Po mojej przemianie zrozumiałam jak bardzo potrafią być one krzywdzące. Ludzie nie znają mnie, ale są pierwsi do oceniania. Wiem jak wyglądam, ja doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale liczy się to, co masz wewnątrz. Plotki potrafią być naprawdę zabójcze dlatego mówimy dziś #STOPHEJTOWI. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie proste, ale jednocześnie wymagające od was maksymalnego skupienia. Nie dajcie się ponieść emocjom, pamiętajcie, plotki mogą skrzywdzić nie tylko was, ale też tych najbliższych. Powiem szczerze, że było mi bardzo trudno, ale we wszystkim pomógł mi mój ukochany Sam. To on mi mówił, że jestem piękna, to on zawsze przy mnie był i mnie wspierał. Wyglądam jak wyglądam, ale dla niego zawsze będę piękna. Dlatego tak ważnym jest posiadanie jakiejś osoby, której możecie się wygadać. Nie trzymajcie wszystkiego w środku. Sadie: '''Nasz BFF musi umieć radzić sobie z plotkami i stresem z tym związanym. Zadanie stosunkowo proste, bo będziecie odpowiadali na serię pytań dotyczących mnie i Katie. Waszym zadaniem będzie udzielenie poprawnej odpowiedzi. Osoba z największą ilością punktów wygra. Gdzie jest haczyk? '''Katie: '''Brak... po prostu musicie zachować zimną krew. Zaczynamy już niedługo. '''Katie & Sadie (PZ): Uczestnicy nie wiedzą, że w trakcie zadania będziemy przesyłać im na telefon SMS'y, co inna osoba powiedziała na jej temat. SMSy będą kompletnie zmyślone. Będą właśnie wyssanymi z palca, kompletnie nieprawdziwymi plotkami. Chcemy w ten sposób zobaczyć jak nasi potencjalni BFF na to zareagują i jak sobie z tym poradzą. Jest to równie ważne jak quiz przez który będą musieli przejść, a może nawet ważniejsze. Grunt to odróżniać fałsz od prawdy i czasami umieć mieć do tego wszystkiego dystans. Sadie: '''Okej. Gotowi? Zaczynamy! Pierwsze pytanie. '''Katie: Czy te zdjęcia są prawdziwe? Wszyscy poza Pinkie i LaTeeshą odpowiedzieli, że zdjęcia nie są prawdziwe. Katie: Dobrze, te zdjęcia nie są prawdziwe. Prawidłowa odpowiedź to FAŁSZ. Wszyscy poza Pinkie i LaTeeshą zdobywają punkt. Sadie: 'Oto co potrafi zrobić fotomontaż. (płaczą razem z Katie) Wiecie, ile osób myślało, że to jest prawdziwe? Że naprawdę poddałyśmy się takim zdjęciom? Ludzie naprawdę są zwierzętami. Potrafią wyciąć twoją głowę i wkleić w photoshopie do nagiej baby. Internauci potrafią w tych czasach wszystko. Widzicie, jak to potrafi być krzywdzące. Takie coś mogło dostać się do naszych rodzin. Dlatego bardzo ważna jest umiejętność powiedzenia NIE hejtowi i po prostu wiedza. Wiedza o całym tym światku, fałszu, o tym, do czego jest zdolny posunąć się drugi człowiek. '''Dakotazoid: '''Powiem szczerze, że moje zdjęcie również zostało w ten sposób przerobione. Naprawdę, ludzie to są świnie. W tym biznesie musisz mieć grubą skórę. Nigdy nie zrobiłam sobie nagiego zdjęcia, a gdybym je zrobiła, nie wstydziłabym się o tym mówić. Jednak internauci są w stanie zrobić wszystko, naprawdę. I po co? Z czego to wynika? Nie wiem, zazdrość, zawiść. Nie otaczajmy się takimi negatywnymi emocjami, nie dajmy sobie wejść na głowę. Tylko my wiemy, jaka jest prawda i musimy zadbać, żeby świat o niej usłyszał. Mam dla was koszulki z napisami #STOPHEJT. Każdy dostanie po jednej. '''Abigail (PZ): Wow, wiedziałam, że bycie celebrytą jest trudne, ale ta rozmowa, to zadanie uświadomiło mi, jaki człowiek jest zepsuty. Do czego my jesteśmy w stanie się posunąć. Potrzebowałam tego, bo ostatnio miewałam gorsze dni i moja depresja dała o sobie znać. Historie Katie, Sadie i Dakotazoid są bardzo inspirujące. Uważam, że to niesamowicie silne dziewczyny, które dużo przeszły, ale nie poddały się i pozostały fajterkami. Będąc osobą chorą, inną, wyróżniającą się, oczywiście, że od dziecka byłam skazana na różne plotki, pomówienia. W domu jest również wiele fałszywych dziewczyn, na przykład Ce'Brie. Nie lubię otaczać się takimi ludźmi i mam nadzieję, że to zadanie pozwoli niektórym zrozumieć, co w życiu jest naprawdę ważne. Spread love, not hate. ' '''Katie: Kolejne pytanie! W o ile więcej odcinków ode mnie pojawiła się Sadie w całej serii Total Dramy? A) 2 B) 3 C) 4 D) 5. Prawidłowa odpowiedź to C - 4. Pokażcie swoje odpowiedzi. Sadie: LaTeesha, CJ, Jeanette, Kate, Simon i Ce'Brie udzielili błędnej odpowiedzi. Reszta dostaje punkt. Keira, Abigail, Maddie, Nina, Nastasia, Evelynn, Donald i Vince wysuwają się na prowadzenie z 2 punktami. Na szarym końcu znajduje się LaTeesha, która nie zdobyła jeszcze żadnego punktu. Telefon Abigail zawibrował. Dziewczyna dostała SMS'A, który brzmiał "Maddie uważa, że zmyślasz swoją depresję. Powiedziała nam o tym. Jej zdaniem powinnaś stąd odpaść". Abigail odwróciła się do Maddie. Abigail: '''Wiesz co? Dzięki Maddie! '''Maddie: Ale co? Abigail popłakała się. Katie & Sadie (PZ): Oj, pierwsza plotka. Abigail nie zniosła tego zbyt dobrze. Wzięła wszystko bardzo do siebie, ale ona jest właśnie taką wrażliwą dziewczyną. ''' '''Sadie: '''Kolejne pytanie brzmi: czy to prawda, że popieramy nieszczepienie dzieci? Proszę pokazać swoje odpowiedzi! '''Katie: '''Prawidłowa odpowiedź to FAŁSZ. Tylko LaTeesha, Kate, Keira i Simon odpowiedzieli błędnie. Cała reszta otrzymuje punkt. Abigail, Maddie, Nina, Nastasia, Evelynn, Donald i Vince znajdują się na prowadzeniu z 3 punktami. ''Do kolejnej osoby przyszedł SMS. Tym razem do Portii. Brzmiał on "Simon powiedział nam, że jesteś transwestytą". '' '''Portia: Sorry, muszę na chwilę przerwać zadanie! Simon, możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu obrabiasz mi dupę za moimi plecami?! Nie jestem żadnym transwestytą ty je*any zje*ie! Simon wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Simon: O co ci chodzi dziewczyno? Portia: 'Dlaczego tak o mnie powiedziałeś! No pytam się?! PEDALE JE*ANY! Powiem to wszystkim. Cały świat się dowie. JESTEŚ PE*AŁEM. Kłamliwym pe*ałem. Męską dz*wką, która rozbiera się za pieniądze. '''Simon: '''Dobrze się czujesz? Po pierwsze, nie powiedziałem, że jesteś transwestytą, po drugie, nie jestem gejem. ''Katie i Sadie zaczęły po cichu chichotać. '''Sadie (szeptem): Troszeczkę mi ich szkoda. Katie (szeptem): '''Muszą przyzwyczaić się do plotek. To w końcu część naszego życia. '''Portia: Zamknij jadaczkę! Idź possaj Donaldowi, bo widać, że to on jest facetem w waszym związku. Ma większego od ciebie. Omomom omomom. Idź ssać jak smoczek! Simon: Yyyy, ty jesteś chora psychicznie! Simon (PZ): Jak już wspominałem, ja nie jestem gejem, ale czy kiedyś kogoś obraziłem ze względu na jego orientację? Kiedyś powiedziałem do Donalda ty głupi pedale? Nie, to mój ziomek. Dlatego to jest żałosne, że ludzie nie akceptują mnie tylko dlatego, że myślą, że jestem gejem. Chociaż powtarzam, nie jestem nim!!! No ale oni są homofobami. Portia wymyśliła sobie, że coś o niej powiedziałem, a takie coś nawet nie miało miejsca. Ta dziewczyna jest chora psychicznie i mówię to z pełnym przekonaniem. Ona ma serio coś z łbem i nie od dzisiaj to widać. Wariatka zasrana. Widzowie, hejtować ją, a nie mnie, bo ona jest homofobką! LGBT power czy coś. ''' '''Sadie: '''Spokój teraz, bo następne pytanie! Czy Katie przejechała kiedyś wiewiórkę i wrzuciła zdjęcie na social media? '''Katie: Co?!?!?! Sadie: 'Pokazać swoje odpowiedzi. Prawidłowa odpowiedź to TAK. Tylko LaTeesha odpowiedziała poprawnie. LaTeesha, zdobywasz swój pierwszy punkt, gratulację! Reszta tyle, ile miała. '''Wszyscy: '??? 'LaTeesha: '''Yay! '''Katie: '(obrażona) Dawaj to! Teraz moja kolej! ''Tymczasem do Jeanette przyszedł SMS: "Nastasia powiedziała, że jesteś bogata tylko dlatego, że jej ojciec zbierał pożyczki od potrzebujących, co doprowadziło do zniszczenia żyć dla jego własnego kosztu". Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać. '' '''Jeanette: Hahaha, Nastasia, nie wiedziałam, że masz takie poczucie humoru! Btw, skąd ci się wzięło, że ja jestem bogata? Pławię się w luksusach, haha! Nastasia: '''Eee? D-dzięki? Ale chyba nie wiem o co chodzi. Whatever. '''Katie: Moja kolej! Czy Sadie jadąc motocyklem potrąciła kolumnę przedszkolaków i uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia? Wszyscy odpowiedzieli NIE... poza LaTeeshą... i znowu LaTeesha jako jedyna otrzymuje punkt! Reszta jak wcześniej. LaTeesha już 2 punkty, gratuluję. Sadie: (obrażona) Ej! Miałaś nie zadawać tego pytania. Katie: (obrażona) Ty tego o mnie też nie! Dziewczyny odwróciły się od siebie bokiem. Wszyscy spojrzali na Sadie, a potem na LaTeeshe w szoku. LaTeesha: 'Ma się te skille. '''LaTeesha (PZ): Na początku szło mi tragicznie. Miałam mniej punktów od CJ'a, czaicie to? Faceta, który chyba nawet nie oglądał Total Dramy i zgłosił się tu tylko dla Jackie. Ale muszę przyznać, że te pierwsze pytania były trudne i podchwytliwe. Takie z kaktuskiem. Im dalej tym pytania są łatwiejsze, teraz to już łatwizna! Niby tacy fani, a tego nie wiedzą? Jako jedyna odpowiedziałam poprawnie. ' ''Do Pinkie przyszedł SMS: "Evelynn powiedziała nam, że jesteś w rzeczywistości samicą kuca ukrywającą się pod przebraniem osiemnastolatki". '' '''Pinkie: (do siebie) To prawda... Katie & Sadie (PZ): Musimy przyznać, że jesteśmy zaskoczone. Jeanette i Pinkie o dziwo bardzo dobrze zniosły swoje plotki. Chyba trzeba wymyślić coś ostrzejszego. Sadie: 'Kolejne pytanie! Ulubiona restauracja fastfoodowa Katie i Sadie? Można wpisać jaką się chce, to już jest trudny etap! Dobra, pokazujcie odpowiedzi. Prawidłowa odpowiedź to... Wendy's. LaTeesha, Keira, i Abigail otrzymują punkt. Reszta odpowiedziała błędnie, prawie każdy dał MacDonalda lub KFC, ale jesteście basic... Abigail jest w tej chwili na prowadzeniu z 4 punktami. ''Do Niny przyszedł SMS: "Donald powiedział mi, że masz grzybicę pochwy i bardzo od ciebie śmierdzi z okolic miejsc intymnych". Dziewczyna wydawała się być trochę wkurzona tą wiadomością. Odpisała "żartujesz sobie? To jest nieprawda!". 'Nina: '''Donald, możemy na słówko? '''Donald: '''O co chodzi? '''Nina: '''Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego kłamiesz na mój temat? To, co zrobiłeś było naprawdę chamskie! Ty chyba masz grzybicę odbytu! I nie obchodzi mnie twoja relacja z Simonem, ale dlaczego masz obsesję na moim punkcie? Myślisz, że ja go ci odbiorę czy co? Chłopcze, zejdź na ziemię! '''Nina (PZ): (płacze) Przepraszam. Ja po prostu mam już dość tej toksycznej atmosfery. Najpierw Simon oskarża mnie, że to ja wysłałam każdemu jego nagie zdjęcia, teraz Donald obgaduje mnie do Katie i Sadie. Co on powiedział to kompletny bullshit! Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby on sam wysłał te zdjęcia. To taki manipulant, że... Sorry, że płaczę, ale serio, nie ma dnia, nie ma dnia bez jakichś intryg, no kur*a ludzie, bądźmy poważni. #STOPHATE Let's not hate, let's fuck. ' 'Katie: '''Kolejne pytanie! Z jakiej ja i Sadie jesteśmy planety? ''Uczestnicy mieli mały problem z odpowiedzeniem na to pytanie. '''Katie: Koniec czasu! Wszyscy odpowiedzieli Ziemia lub Wenus poza LaTeeshą, która odpowiedziała Mars... LaTeesha zdobywa punkt. Wszyscy: '''??? '''Katie: Ja i Sadie jesteśmy feministkami i nie lubimy takiego uogólnienia! Co to w ogóle za powiedzenie "kobiety są z Wenus, mężczyźni z Marsa"? Bullshit! My też jesteśmy z Marsa. Jesteśmy silnymi kobietami, feministkami i przełamujemy stereotypy! Brawo LaTeesha. LaTeesha i Abigail są na prowadzeniu z 4 punktami. Czeka na was kolejna runda. Do trzech uczestników poleciały SMSy. LaTeeshy brzmiał: "Pinkie powiedziała, że zjadłaś swoją babcię po zeszłorocznej wigilii rodzinnej". LaTeesha tylko przejechała po Pinkie wzrokiem, ale postanowiła nic nie mówić. Keira: "Kimberly powiedziała, że cierpisz na zaburzenia dwubiegunowe". Dziewczyna poczuła się tym dość dotknięta i podeszła do koleżanki. Keira: 'Kimberly, myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. '''Kimberly: '''No jesteście wyznawczyniami kimbercjonizmu! '''Keira: '''Sorry, ale ja już nie. Rezygnuję z tego. ''Kimberly i Emilie nie kryły zaskoczenia. '''Emilie: '''Co?! Keira, ale dlaczego?! '''Keira: Bo nie życzę sobie być tak traktowana. Keira (PZ): Świetnie się bawiłam i myślałam, że Kimberly i Keira to moje prawdziwe przyjaciółki. Myślałam, że naprawdę mogę im ufać, że należę do ich sekty, kultu czy czegoś tam. Okazało się jednak, że to wszystko to chyba jakaś ściema i ustawka, bo Kimberly mnie obgadywała! Opowiedziała o mnie obrzydliwe, nieprawdziwe rzeczy. Nie wiem jeszcze czy w nią wierzę. Jak mam w nią wierzyć, kiedy ona nie wierzy we mnie? Jednak to ten trzeci SMS okazał się najbardziej kontrowersyjny. Trafił on do telefonu Kate: "Ce'Brie powiedziała mi, że Gilderoy nie jest twoim bratem i tylko to zmyśliłaś". Dziewczyna wpadła w szał. Wzięła krzesło i podeszła do Ce'Brie. Kate: 'Taka z ciebie przyjaciółka?! Taka? Powiedzieć wszystkim jak obgadywałaś Abigail?! '''Abigail: '''Co? '''Kate: '''Powiedzieć Katie i Sadie co zrobiłaś Deidre? Wszystko powiem! Ty zdradliwa s*ko! ''Ce'Brie udawała, że nie słyszy koleżanki. 'Ce'Brie: '''Lalala. '''Kate: '''MÓW! Czemu tak o mnie powiedziałaś?! Brzydzę się tobą! ''Kate rzuciła mocno krzesłem o ścianę. Była tak agresywna, że niektórzy zaczęli się chować po kątach, bo bali się, że dostaną. '''Kate (PZ): Ja już tego nie wytrzymam! Kolejna osoba nazywa mnie mitomanką. Każdy myśli, że kłamię, ale Gilderoy naprawdę jest moim bratem. W dodatku Ce'Brie, a my byłyśmy ze sobą blisko. Fałszywa s*ka. No poniosły mną emocje, nie ukrywam. Może nie zachowałam się jak powinnam, ale wiecie jak to jest, kiedy ciągle słyszycie te słowa?! Ciągle to samo! A ja nigdy nie byłam nikim innym poza szczerą osobą! (płacze) Katie i Sadie zajadały się popcornem. Następny SMS trafił do Nastasii: "Emilie powiedziała nam, że palisz papierosy". Nastasia postanowiła odpisać "tak, to prawda :(". Katie & Sadie (PZ): Jesteśmy w szoku! Nie wiedziałyśmy, że Nastasia pali. Serio. Wymyśliłyśmy tylko taką plotkę i myślałyśmy, że nie jest ona prawdziwa. A ona się przyznała! Niestety, nie tolerujemy papierosów, więc Nastasia może być dziś zagrożona. Nastasia: '''Dobra, Emilie, złapałaś mnie na gorącym uczynku. Przyznaję się. Już nie mogę żyć dłużej w ukryciu. Wychodzę z szafy... '''Pinkie: Jesteś lesbijką? Nastasia: 'Co? Nie. '''Pinkie: '''Tak się mówi jak się przyznaje środowisku, że jest się homo... '''Nastasia: '''Aha. No to nieważne. W każdym bądź razie mam dla was coś ważnego do przekazania. Skrywałam przez te wszystkie dni mroczny sekret... ''Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem słuchali Nastasii. '''Nastasia: Palę. Kiedyś jak smok, teraz już mniej, ale nadal palę. Próbuję rzucić, przyrzekam, próbuję, ale to jest uzależnienie. Jeśli nigdy nie próbowaliście, nie róbcie tego. Tyle chciałam powiedzieć. Nastasia (PZ): Z jednej strony jest mi wstyd, ale z drugiej spadł mi kamień z serca. Poczułam taką ulgę. Wiem, że Katie i Sadie nienawidzą papierosów, już nie znoszą samego zapachu, nie chcą mieć BFF, która pali, ale ja rzucę. Postaram się. Jeśli przez to odpadnę to przynajmniej odpadłam będąc szczera sama ze sobą. W końcu przyznałam się, że jestem uzależniona. Nie chodzi już nawet o innych, ale o siebie. Zawsze się tego wstydziłam, ukrywałam się, ale wiecie co? Pieprzyć to. Jestem uzależniona i potrzebuję pomocy. Dzisiejsze zadanie uzmysłowiło mi, że nie można tego dusić w sobie, trzeba po prostu działać, uzmysłowić innym, jak używki niszczą nasze zdrowie. Sadie: '''Kochani, skupcie się, oto ostatnia runda! Zwycięska osoba wygra immunitet. Pytanie brzmi... jaka jest nasza ulubiona liczba w przedziale 0-1000? '''Jeanette: Lol, a skąd my mamy to wiedzieć? Sadie: '''Podpowiem wam, że jest proste. '''Jeanette: '''Idk, 1? '''Sadie: Prawidłowa odpowiedź to 471. Niestety, nikt z was nie odpowiedział poprawnie. Abigail i LaTeesha miały najwięcej punktów. A co tam, będziemy dziś hojne! Obie dziewczyny dostają immunitet i nie mogą odpaść podczas eliminacji. Abigail i LaTeesha szczęśliwe przytulają się do siebie. Pozostali patrzą na nie z zazdrością. Jeanette na wieść, że LaTeesha wygrała przewróciła oczami i parsknęła nosem. Abigail: '''Yay! '''Dakotazoid: '''Ja bym również chciała wyróżnić jedną osobę. Jest to Abigail. Abigail, cierpiałaś na depresję? Za kulisami mi o wszystkim powiedziałaś. Twoja historia była naprawdę inspirująca. Zasłużyłaś na ten immunitet. Jesteś silną kobietą i jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna. '''Abigail: '''O jejku, tak bardzo wam dziękuję. Aż nie wiem co powiedzieć. '''Abigail (PZ): Wygrać nie tylko immunitet, ale też dostać pochwałę od Dakotazoid to naprawdę coś. To jest mój najlepszy dzień od bardzo dawna. Dzięki temu programowi nauczyłam się otwarcie mówić o swoich problemach, o depresji na którą cierpię i myślę, że to już jest moja wygrana. Niezależnie od tego, co się stanie. Mogłabym odpaść, a odpadłabym szczęśliwa. Nie mogłabym prosić o więcej. Fakt, że oglądają to małe dziewczynki... Mam nadzieję, że będę dla nich wzorem. Że jakaś dziewczynka, która jest jak ja, która również zmaga się z depresję, pomyśli "hej, mam problem, może jednak warto udać się do specjalisty?" To nic złego mówienie głośno o swoich problemach. Sadie: 'Ale ale! To nie koniec. Przed wami było drugie zadanie o którym istnieniu nawet nie zdawaliście sobie sprawy. ''Uczestnicy byli w szoku. '''Sadie: '''Każdy z was, poza Kimberly i Keirą, które nie uczestniczyły w zadaniu, dostał SMSy (niektóre nie zostały pokazane w TV, bo za mało czasu antenowego!!!). One były totalnie nieprawdziwe. Miały sprawdzić wasz dystans, waszą umiejętność odróżnienia prawdy od fałszu, radzenia sobie z takimi sytuacjami. Niestety, nieliczni z was podołali... '''Wszyscy: :OOOOOOO Katie: 'Jeanette i Pinkie obie bardzo dobrze sobie poradziły, zdecydowanie najlepiej. Jednak zwycięzca może być tylko jeden... dlatego Jeanette, otrzymujesz immunitet! ''Jeanette nie mogła w to uwierzyć. '''Jeanette: Zaraz... to ja coś wygrałam? Sadie: '''Jeanette, Kimberly, Abigail, Emilie i LaTeesha - wszystkie będziecie bezpieczne podczas eliminacji. Dla pozostałej dwunastki ten dzień nie będzie taki szczęśliwy. Kate, Pinkie, Keira, Ce'Brie, Maddie, Nastasia, Nina, Evelynn, Simon, CJ, Donald, Vince - ktoś z was opuści dziś program. '''Katie: Możecie wracać do domu. Widzimy się za dwie godziny na eliminacjach. Uczestnicy rozeszli się. Jeanette (PZ): Wygranie czegoś wydaje się takie surrealistyczne. Przyszłam do tego zadania z myślą co oni ode mnie chcą, zrobię coś na odwal się i będę miała wolne. A wygrałam! Jednak to nie jest jakieś wyjątkowe wyróżnienie biorąc pod uwagę, że LaTeesha też wygrała. A na początku miała 0 punktów. Skąd ona znała odpowiedzi na te późniejsze pytania? Przecież to była totalna zgadywanka. Pewnie produkcja jej podpowiedziała, bo jest faworyzowana! Przynajmniej ja odniosłam takie wrażenie. Wylała na mnie szampana i nawet nic z tym nie zrobili! Katie i Sadie, to co robicie nie jest fair. Powinnyście każdego traktować równo. No ale cieszę się, że wygrałam. Dom Atmosfera była dziwna i napięta. Głównie przez plotki zmyślone przez Katie i Sadie. Keira podeszła do Kimberly i Emilie. Keira: 'Dziewczyny, przepraszam was. Chcę do was wrócić. Tęsknię za naszą sektą. '''Emilie: '''Oh, wszystko w porządku! ''Cała trójka przytuliła się. 'Kimberly: '''Nie tak mocno, bo zepsujecie mi makijaż! ''Nawet Portia zdecydowała się na przeprosiny. Po krótkiej modlitiwe podeszła do Donalda. '''Portia: '''Donald, chciałam ci powiedzieć, że absolutnie w 100% cię akceptuję. Zostałam sprowokowana! Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że jako czarna dziewczyna z Bronxu często spotykałam się z dyskryminacją. Wiem jak to jest. Dlatego mam do ciebie szacunek, że nie boisz się głośno mówić, że jesteś gejem, nieważne co te c*py powiedzą. Imponuje mi to. '''Donald: '''Jestem bi, ale dziękuję. Wiem, ile te przeprosiny dla ciebie znaczyły. Naprawdę, doceniam to. '''Portia (PZ): Wiem, że źle się zachowałam. Wybuchnęłam. No stało się ku*wa i po co to drążyć? Już mi przestańcie zadawać o tym pytania, bo ja sobie z Donaldem wszystko wyjaśniłam! On jest białym mężczyzną, pan wielce ułożony, wykształcony, co to ku*wa ma wszystko na tacy. Ja, czarna dziewczyna z Bronxu, wychowana na ulicach, zmuszona oglądać codziennie przemoc, jak ci sku*wysyni biją jakąś biedną babcię. Jesteśmy z dwóch innych planet, ale jedno nas łączy. Oboje jesteśmy inni i doświadczyliśmy z tego powodu odrzucenia. Donald jako gej (głos z PZ zadający jej pytania mówi jej, że Donald jest bi) no dobra nieważne ja pierdzielę, wychodzę, bo mnie wku*wiasz. (wyszła) Ostatnią osobą, która zdobyła się na przeprosiny była Kate. Przyszła do sypialni, gdzie na łóżku leżały machające nogami Ce'Brie i LaTeesha, które oglądały lakiery do paznokci. LaTeesha chwaliła się swoim immunitetem. Kate: Ce'Brie, przepraszam. Ce'Brie: Nie chcę cię znać! Kate: A jak byś ty zareagowała na moim miejscu? Ce'Brie: Pokazałaś, że w ogóle mi nie ufasz. Po tym, co ja dla ciebie zrobiłam?! LaTeesha: 'Może dajmy jej ostatnią szansę... '''Ce'Brie: '''To naprawdę ostatnia szansa. Więcej nie będzie. Kate, ogarnij się. ''Abigail źle się czuła w domu i potrzebowała z kimś pogadać. Poszła do Katie i Sadie. '''Abigail: Chciałam wam coś powiedzieć. Od kilku dni zajmuje mi to głowę... Katie: Co takiego? Sadie: '''Mów kochana! '''Abigail: '''Ce'Brie nie gra fair. Przyznała mi się, że to przez nią Deidre odpadła. '''Sadie: Co?! Jak to? Abigail: '''To ona obcięła kawałek swoich włosów i zgoniła na Deidre. '''Katie: Nie! Sadie: Nie gadaj! Abigail: '''Chciałam być po prostu z wami szczera. Chcę, żebyście wiedziały, że Ce'Brie nie jest tu dla was. Ona jest manipulantką i jest fałszywa, zrobi wszystko, żeby wygrać, ale nie dla was. Dla sławy. Tylko to ją interesuje. '''Abigail (PZ): Musiałam powiedzieć o tym Katie i Sadie, po prostu nie mogłam żyć w ciągłym kłamstwie. Ce'Brie zachowała się bardzo nieuczciwie i powinna ponieść konsekwencje swojego zachowania. Lekkomyślne też z jej strony było obgadywanie mnie przy wszystkich. Przecież ja znam jej sekret, heloł! Taka "geniuszka", a nie pomyślała o tym. Cyrk odjechał, klowna zostawili, ale ja zadbam o to, by wrócili po niego w swoich kolorowych karawanach. Abigail: '''Jak mi nie wierzycie to możecie zapytać Kate i LaTeeshy. Wszystko powiedziały. '''Katie: '''Nie no, wierzymy ci. '''Sadie: '''No pewnie. Zastanawiamy się tylko dlaczego ona to zrobiła. Biedna Deidre... Niestety już nie możemy jej przywrócić. '''Katie: Czemu? Sadie: '''Wystarczyło, że przywróciłyśmy Portie! Zalanoby nas jeszcze większym hejtem! '''Katie & Sadie (PZ): Jeśli to, co mówi Abigail jest prawdą to Ce'Brie może być dziś zagrożona. Absolutnie nie tolerujemy takiego zachowania. Musimy sprawdzić kto jest fake, a kto mówi prawdę. Katie i Sadie przyjechały do domu. Udały się do sypialni do leżących LaTeeshy, Kate i Ce'Brie. Katie: Ce'Brie, dostałyśmy niepokojące informacje. Sadie: '''Czy to prawda, że to ty obcięłaś swoje włosy i zgoniłaś na Deidre? Niestety, nie możemy tolerować takiego zachowania u naszej BFF. '''Ce'Brie: '''Co?! Przecież Abigail kłamie! '''Katie: '''Umm. Ale skąd wiesz, że Abigail nam o tym powiedziała? '''Ce'Brie: Yyy, nie wiem. Tak tylko zgaduję. Katie & Sadie (PZ): To, co powiedziała Abigail chyba faktycznie jest prawdą. Ce'Brie sama się wkopała, bo gdyby to był fałsz to skąd wiedziałaby, że Abigail nam to powiedziała? Chyba faktycznie musiały być w czwórkę z Abigail i Ce'Brie przyznała się do wszystkiego. Ce'Brie: '''Zapytajcie Kate i LaTeeshy! '''LaTeesha: No pewnie, że to nieprawda. Abigail to kłamczucha. Kate: '''Abigail głupia dzida! '''Katie: No okej, ale skąd wiecie, że to właśnie Abigail nam o tym powiedziała? To jest podejrzane. Ce'Brie (PZ): Niestety Katie i Sadie chyba mi nie wierzą, więc pewnie będę zagrożona. Muszę wysilić swój wielki umysł i szybko coś wymyślić. Ta żmija Abigail wszystko zniszczyła! Ona jest cała fałszywa tak jak jej zmyślona depresja. Nienawidzę tej dziewczyny. Miałam wszystko, każdy jadł mi z ręki, byłam strategiem sezonu, a teraz co? Ona ma wszystko zniszczyć, bo co? Bo boli ją dupa, że jestem mądrzejsza? Tak ją to boli? Żałosna dziewczynka! Ce'Brie to jednak nie była jedyna osoba, która obawiała się eliminacji. Nina i Simon również nie czuli się zbyt pewnie. Nina: '''Nie wiem o co Katie i Sadie chodziło. One nigdy nie tworzyły takich list osób do zaliczenia? '''Simon: A niby potrafią się bawić... Nina: Czuję, że mogę dziś odpaść, ale to byłoby nielogiczne. Odpadnę, bo dobrze się bawiłam? No c'mon! Do Niny przybiegła Pinkie, która ją uściskała. Pinkie: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie odpadniesz! '''Nina: '''Dzięki. '''Simon: '''Ehh, a ta znowu tu. Ona cię śledzi? '''Pinkie: '''A ty gdzie masz chłopaka? '''Simon: To nie mój chłopak, urghhh! Wkurzony Simon wyszedł. Eliminacje Uczestnicy stali na panelu czekając na Katie i Sadie. Kiedy te w końcu dotarły, przywitały się i wyciągnęły bransoletki przyjaźni. Katie: 'Bransoletek jest siedemnaście, uczestników osiemnaście. Niestety jedno z was opuści dziś program i straci szansę na zostanie naszym BFF. Przejdźmy do konkretów. '''Sadie: '''Jako pierwsze bransoletki dostają osoby z immunitetem - Abigail, Kimberly, Emilie, LaTeesha i Jeanette. Zapraszam dziewczęta. ''Dziewczyny dumne z siebie założyły bransoletki. LaTeesha uniosła swoją w górę i zaczęła nią machać jakby chciała się pochwalić, że wygrała. '''Katie: '''Z osób, które nie wygrały immunitetu... CJ, dobrze poradziłeś sobie w tym tygodniu. Byłeś cichy i chyba w końcu zapomniałeś o Jackie. Ona na ciebie nie zasługuje. Łap bransoletkę! '''CJ: '''Wow, dzięki. Nie spodziewałem się, że dostanę ją tak szybko. '''Sadie: Aww... On jest taki słodki. Katie: '''To prawda. '''Sadie: '''Katie, on jest mój. '''Katie: Cicho Sadie! Sadie: '''Vince, ty również jesteś dziś bezpieczny. '''Jeanette (PZ): Nie no, żartujecie sobie? No ja niby jestem nietykalna, ale wkurzyło mnie, jak Katie i Sadie dały pierwsze bransoletki dwóm facetom jeszcze tak zalotnie na nich patrząc i te ich teksty... Co to ma być, wy szukacie przyjaciela czy bolca?! Bo chyba tego drugiego. Simon i Donald będą mieli ciężej, bo są uznawani za parę, więc pewnie Katie i Sadie nie dadzą im teraz bransoletki. One zakochały się w CJu i Vince'u, oni są faworyzowani! Równie dobrze mogę odejść, bo i tak pewnie ktoś z nich wygra. CJ na dobrą sprawę powinien odpaść odcinek temu, a nadal tu jest! Żenada i tyle. Katie: 'Keira, jesteś safe! '''Keira: '''Yaaay! '''Sadie: '''Evelynn, w niczym nam nie podpadłaś. Zostajesz w programie, ALE liczymy, że trochę się rozkręcisz. '''Evelynn: '''Jasne. Dzięki. Nie przepuszczę tej szansy. '''Katie: '''Portia, myślę, że dobrze zrobiłyśmy przywracając ciebie. Doszłyśmy do porozumienia i w końcu bardzo się otworzyłaś. Powiem szczerze, że byłam w szoku! '''Sadie: '''Ja też. Portia, nie spodziewałam się, ale serio szacuneczek ci się należy. Pokazałaś się z tej drugiej strony, bardziej ludzkiej. ''Portia zaczęła się śmiać i spojrzała na zagrożonych uczestników mając z nich bekę. Pinkie ze stresu gryzła swoje policzki i leciała jej krew. 'Katie: '''Pinkie, damy ci szansę, mimo twojego niedopuszczalnego zachowania na imprezie odkupiłaś się na wyzwaniu. Gratulację! '''Pinkie: '''Omg, dziękuję. Nina next, pls. ''Simon przewrócił oczami. '''Simon (PZ): Oczywiście ta wariatka musiała dostać bransoletkę przede mną. Nie wiem co Katie i Sadie w niej widzą. Jeśli dziś odpadnę to będzie jakaś komedia. Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Tak, zrobiłyśmy tą listę z Niną, ale coś w tym złego? Jesteśmy młodzi, chcemy się bawić. Katie i Sadie udają takie rozrywkowe, a tak naprawdę mają kija w dupie! Sadie: '''Maddie, to jeszcze nie twoja pora, ale złotko, popraw się, proszę! Twoje zachowanie na imprezie było karygodne. Miałaś się bawić, nie podpierać ściany. '''Simon: Taa.. nie bawiła się - źle, bawił się - też źle. Sadie: '''Simon ja przepraszam cię bardzo, czy ty masz jakiś problem? Bo jeśli tak to ja mogę cię zaprosić tu na środek i będziesz za mnie gadał. '''Simon: '''Nie, nic... '''Sadie: Tak myślałam. Katie: Simon, powinieneś czasem ugryźć się w język. Kate, przechodzisz dalej, ALE musisz kontrolować te swoje napady furii. To twoja ostatnia szansa. Kate: '''Yey, dzięki. Na pewno ją wykorzystam. '''Sadie: '''Ce'Brie, Nastasia, Simon, Donald, Nina, no niestety, wszyscy nam czymś podpadliście. Jedno z was dziś pożegna się z programem na zawsze. '''Nastasia (PZ): To będą jakieś jaja jeśli odpadnę tylko dlatego, że palę. Simon, Donald i Nina zachowali się dużo gorzej ode mnie i to ktoś z nich powinien dziś odpaść. Ce'Brie... jest wredna, ale nie wiem, co ona tu robi? Na zadaniu jakoś się nie wyróżniała. No ale może coś się stało o czym nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek to jest pozwoli mi zostać, bo odpaść na takim etapie, z takiego powodu to byłaby kpina. Sadie: Donald, masz bardzo duży sprzęt, ale nie musisz się nim chwalić. Donald zaczął się śmiać. Sadie: Tak czy inaczej zostajesz z nami! Donald: Dziękuję bardzo! Katie: 'No i mamy czwóreczkę. Ce'Brie, Nastasia, Simon, Nina. To komuś z was powiemy dziś talk to you never. Tylko komu? '''Sadie: '''Ce'Brie, jesteś safe! No i mamy naszą zagrożoną trójkę. '''Abigail: '''Co?! ''Dumna z siebie Ce'Brie złapała bransoletkę i popatrzyła złowieszczym wzrokiem na Abigail. '''Abigail (PZ): Jakim cudem Ce'Brie jest safe? Przecież powiedziałam wszystko Katie i Sadie. To przez nią Deidre odpadła, to wszystko przez nią! Ona nie gra fair. Naprawdę nie chciałabym być niemiła, ale czy Katie i Sadie naprawdę są aż tak tępę, że nie widzą, że ona gra? Ślepy by to zauważył. Katie: '''Nina, fajnie, że umiesz się bawić, ale czasami trzeba znać umiar. Nastasia, to już nawet nie chodzi o to, że palisz, ale ukrywasz przed nami istotne informacje. Jak mamy ci zaufać? Simon, odnosimy wrażenie, że nie masz szacunku do kobiet. '''Simon: '''Jak ku*wa nie mam?! '''Katie: '''Jesteś agresywny, porywczy, chamski. Proszę cię, nie przeklinaj do mnie. '''Sadie: '''Simon, my kogoś takiego nie możemy mieć za BFF. Musisz się zmienić. Twoje zachowanie nie jest dobre i ty chyba sam widzisz, że jest jakiś problem. '''Simon: '''A weźcie spier*alajcie! '''Simon (PZ): Jeśli Katie i Sadie chcą mnie wywalić, niech tak zrobią! Tak, chciałem zostać ich BFF, ale wiecie co? Mam powoli dość ich zachowania. Ja nie zrobiłem nic złego, a one ciągle się mnie czepiają! Nawet ostatnio dostałem późno bransoletkę bez żadnego powodu. Jak coś do mnie mają to nara. Nie zamierzam lizać im dupy jak Pinkie i inne ameby. Sadie: '''Simon, to ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Jeszcze raz się do nas odezwiesz w taki sposób, a wezwiemy prawnika. '''Katie: Nastasia, Nina, dlaczego powinnyście zostać w programie? Simon: A mnie nie spytacie?! Katie i Sadie zignorowały pytanie Simona, jednak ten postanowił je powtórzyć. Simon: Halo, głuche jesteście! Katie: 'Simon, bardzo chcemy dać ci drugą szansę, ale nie dajesz nam wyboru swoim zachowaniem. Masz coś w sobie, ale twoje nastawienie jest nie do przyjęcia. To jest naprawdę ostatnia szansa. Jeśli tego nie poprawisz, odpadniesz kolejny i nie musi to być nawet na eliminacjach. ''Wszyscy byli w wielkim szoku, bo każdy spodziewał się, że to właśnie Simon odpadnie. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się zadziornie. '''Nina (PZ): Yyy, powiedźcie mi jakim cudem Simon dostał bransoletkę przede mną? No okej, może jestem trooooszeczkę, ale wypiłam tylko dwie Tequile. Naprawdę tak to widać? Myłam zęby i wyżułam chyba z cztery gumy od tamtego czasu. Wiecie co? Katie i Sadie powinny się dostosować do MOJEGO trybu życia. Bo mówiły woohoo chcecie być naszą BFF musicie imprezować, a one są cieniaskami. Mówią, że przesadziłam, ale co ja takiego zrobiłam? Po prostu dobrze się bawiłam. Jak odpadnę to na szczęście na wszelki wypadek zaje*ałam pięć Tequili i schowałam je do swojej torby. Katie: Pora zapytać innych co myślą! Evelynn, kto powinien odpaść? Evelynn: Jeśli mam być szczera to moim zdaniem powinien odpaść Simon. Katie: '''Abigail? '''Abigail: Moim zdaniem powinna odpaść Ce'Brie. Katie: Emilie? Kate: 'Simon powinien odejść. Nastasia i Nina nie zasłużyły. '''Katie: '''Jeanette? '''Jeanette: '''No ja się zgadzam. Simon out. '''Sadie: '''Boże, ludzie! Wy jesteście jacyś głusi?! Przepraszam za słownictwo, ale się wkurzyłam. Przecież Simon jest safe, tak samo Ce'Brie! Wy macie wybrać między Nastasią a Niną. '''Jeanette: '''Dobra, nie skacz na mnie, lol. '''Sadie: '''Oj, przepraszam, trochę mnie poniosło, ale wy macie wybrać tylko między Nastasią a Niną. Czego nie rozumiecie? '''Katie: '''Decyzja została już podjęta... Nastasia, wybacz, ale nie możemy mieć BFF, która zataja przed nami fakty o sobie. Zaczęło się na papierosach, a na czym by się skoczyło? Nie możemy podjąć tego ryzyka, wybacz. TTYN. ''Nastasia odeszła bez słowa z kamienną miną. Vince do niej macha. '''Vince: '''Jak zawsze... Muszę cierpieć. Niczym Werter z "Cierpień młodego Wertera". '''Nastasia (Final Words): Przyznałam się do kłamstwa i to kosztowało mnie eliminacje? Serio?! Każdy kłamie. KAŻDY kłamie. Powinny mnie nagrodzić, że ja potrafiłam się do tego przyznać, a one mnie wywaliły. Nie będę tęskniła za prawie nikim. No może za Vincem i Maddie, na pewno spotkam się z nimi po programie. Nie sądziłam, że odpadnę w ten sposób. Tym bardziej, że poprzednio wygrałam zadanie i miałam taki dobry start. Wybaczcie, ale to trudne... (rozpłakała się) Sadie: '''Ale to nie koniec! '''Wszyscy: ??? Jeanette: Jak to nie koniec? Katie: Abigail, podejdź do nas. Abigail: Co? Sadie: '''Wiemy, że wygrałaś zadanie, ale kłamstwo w tym programie nie będzie tolerowane. Szukamy BFF, a nie aktorki. '''Katie: Widać, że nie zależy ci na przyjaźni z nami tylko na sławie. Daleko w życiu nie zajdziesz manipulując innymi. Twój immunitet traci na mocy. Koło niektórych akcji nie można przejść obojętnie. Talk to you never. Żegnamy. Abigail: 'C-co? Nie rozumiem. ''Abigail nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Najpierw czuła smutek, rozgoryczenie, potem zamieniło się to we wściekłość. '''Abigail: '''Pocałuj mnie w d*pę! Jesteście idiotkami. Nara. '''Sadie: '''Woow... '''Katie: Ostro. Abigail: 'A ty Ce'Brie, pieprz się! '''Ce'Brie: '''Pozdrów ode mnie Nastasie. I Jackie i Deidre. ''Abigail rzuciła się na Ce'Brie i zaczęła szarpać ją za włosy. Ce'Brie na nią splunęła. '''Sadie: '''Aaa! Co mamy teraz zrobić? Tego nie było w scenariuszu. '''Katie: '''Ochrona! Ochrona! '''Ce'Brie (PZ): Mówiłam, żeby ze mną nie zadzierać. Ta wariatka rzuciła się na mnie i wyrwała mi włosy! Ała. Ona jest jakaś nieczytalna. Nie, to nie tak. Niebo-niebo--niepoczytalna. O właśnie! Don't fuck with Ce'Brie or you are dead. Abigail, biedna Abigail, dziewczyna powinna mi dziękować. Teraz może wrócić na swoją farmę doić krowy i być szczęśliwą. Nie, weganie chyba nie doją krów? No to nie wiem, tulić kurczaki do snu! Zresztą ona pewnie nawet nie jest weganką tak samo jak nie ma depresji. Przyszła ochrona, która zabrała Abigail. Dziewczyna nie wypowiedziała swoich final words, jedynie w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa odwieziona została do domu. Katie: Wow, to się nazywa bycie bitter... Sadie: '''Przynajmniej wiemy, że podjęłyśmy słuszną decyzję. Nastasia i Abigail obie nas okłamały, dlatego odpadły. Lepiej tego nie róbcie. '''Katie: Dokładnie. Ce'Brie, w porządku, nic ci nie jest? Cieszę się. Abigail ze względu na swoje agresywne zachowanie zostanie wykluczona z reunion. '''Sadie: '''To tyle. Do zobaczenia dziewczęta... i chłopcy!